Iris
by CrAzY-gIrL-oUt-To-WrEaK-hAvOc
Summary: Sequel to Lovefool. Hermione goes to Majorca for higher education and guess who's also there.. RWHGBZDG let the fun begin!XD
1. Chapter 1

I thought I could get over him.

I really tried. But however hard I tried, or how much, it didn't matter. All it took was one look at his- no, _their_ picture in Witch Weekly and I came undone all over again.

And it's also bad that I had inadvertently led Ron on in the process.

I tried so hard to care for him as more than a friend- and that worked for a bit.

Sure, we were together for a while.. but even while we were happy, I would wonder. _What if I didn't flirt back with Draco? What if I just accepted his advances, being open-minded and all? What if I told him how I felt as soon as I realized it?_

I thought that was good, to put some doubt in your relationship so you know where you stand.

Not that we needed it- I knew where he stood with me.

He was best friend, but not boyfriend material.

Not by an inch.

The fiasco began about a year ago when we finished school.

--

Well, I did it.

I had successfully graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as valedictorian! The Final Battle occurred during our Graduation Feast- Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked then. It was unexpected, but we weren't unprepared.

Not that I'm complaining (which I definitely am not)- but no one died amongst our side. It was odd, but my relief outweighed my urge to laugh at the irony.

And they said Gryffindors were too foolish and headstrong, which is why they died at a young age.

Harry was in a coma for 2 months, and Ron lost a lot of blood due to the spell that Antonin Dolohov used on me in our fifth year, but they both fully recovered a week after they each woke up.

It might sound silly, but at times I lie awake in bed and wonder if Blaise is still alive- and if he is, where he might be. I saw him last at the graduation ceremony..

**Could he still be with her?**

_She's the daughter of a Death Eater, she could be in hiding or dead, you know._

**How would you know?**

_Oh just stop fretting over him! He doesn't feel that way about you anymore._

I sighed and looked out my bedroom window. I'm currently living with my parents, who were in hiding for the past year in the United States of America. We moved back to our house, which was destroyed but magically rebuilt. I cried for hours on end when we discovered it in ruins; when the Order rebuilt it I was so surprised. Thank goodness for the people who care about you.

--

I woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mm," I said sleepily as I got out of bed and tied my unruly hair into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning Dad," I said, hugging them in turn.

"Good morning, love-"

At that I froze.

And I felt my heart tear a bit more.

"Can make crepes.. Your dad and I are leaving early, we have to see our lawyer about our business. That is, if he's still alive," my mother said. I felt a bit guilty at tuning her out, but still.

"Okay mum," I simply said.

Just then, an owl flew in.

I opened it and gasped.

My parents took one look at it and asked me, "Is this what you want, honey?"

I thought it over for a millisecond and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

I won't go into details.. just that I applied to the one year training program for Magical Law Enforcement.

I know a lot of people would expect me to work in the Hogwarts library, or to be a Healer- but I decided that given the end of war, there was still famine (due to devastation of crops) and poverty- people would be resorting to petty crimes. And if they were allowed to do so, they just might move on to worse things.

Besides, there was already a big number of Healers- I heard St. Mungos was hiring more and more Healers and Mediwizards and Mediwtiches by the minute, coming from all countries.

Harry and Ron of course decided to be Aurors. Sure, they were lacking in some grades, but being war heroes had helped a lot in their applications. They didn't even have to send one in- they were immediately offered by the new Minister of Magic.

They both knew as well as I did that would still be a lot of Dark wizards out there, waiting for their rise to power. And besides, after seeing too much action, no action would be mental. They would be too restless, always looking for adventure.

I owled them about my acceptance into the program, which meant I had to move to Majorca off the coast, but part of Spain. I was worried but also excited. I was excited that I was going to move abroad, to experience new things, to be a stranger in a new world. I was a bit apprehensive however, that I wouldn't be seeing my parents again for a year. I can tell just how sad they'll be when I tell them what I'll have to do in detail- which they missed, reading only the overview.

And then there are my best friends and Mrs. Weasley and her family and the Order. I can't just leave them, can I?

I started pacing my room, feeling anxious. I didn't know what to do. In the end I flopped onto my bed, my face creased in worry, biting my lower lip.

**Merlin please help me make the right decision.**

--

Later that afternoon, I was re-reading my well-worn copy of Hogwarts: A History when my mum walked into my room, giving me an owl from Harry.

**_Hermione-_**

_**Hi! We miss you already, though it's been a week since we've gotten back here and you moved back into your parents' house.**_

_**We have news for you- it turns out we're also going to Majorca for the Auror training program! I wonder what we'll have to do there this time.. maybe there'll be a cult or something we can break..**_

_**Just kidding. Voldemort was already more trouble than he was worth. Anyway, when are we meeting to go to Spain?**_

_**Put down your book and reply!**_

_**We miss you (again!)**_

_**Ron and Harry**_

Harry and Ron are going to Majorca.

**It would be fun (not to mention educational) to go, but I also have to think of my parents. How would they be able to take care of themselves?**

_If you mean financially, they're dentists. Their job is stable because no kid but you has ever resisted the temptation of sweets and not flossing._

**But I only see them each summer..**

_Why should now be any different? If anything, they're probably already used to it- you being away. Besides, it's only one more year._

**Then I can come back and work here in England.**

_And you can owl! And have Mr. Weasley tamper with more Muggle objects that you can use to communicate with them._

**I don't know if I can take on the challenge though.**

_You're Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire. Are you kidding me?_

I've made up my mind.

I took a deep breath, and headed downstairs to inform my parents of my decision.

--

Hi guys!! I know- when is Blaise coming into the picture??:P Pretty soon, but in an unexpected way.. WahahaXD

Please don't forget to read and review!!:D Thanks!!:)


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Harry, Ron and I were at the airport, bidding goodbye to our families, who were all teary-eyed. Why the airport? I thought Harry and Ron might enjoy it; haven't ever ridden on a plane before. We each had a lump sum from the Ministry, besides our Order of Merlin, First Class plaques that we didn't need to worry about airfare.

"Oh, Mum and Dad, it's just like I'm at Hogwarts," I said hugging my parents.

"But you're going to be in the real world- far away from all the people and places you know," sobbed my mother.

"Mum," I said patiently, though I was trying not to cry, "I'll be with Harry and Ron. They'll take care of me if I ever start bawling," I joked.

She smiled and wiped her tears away furiously.

"We're proud of you honey," my dad said, hugging me and kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you," I whispered as an airport announcement blared, saying it was time to board our plane.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny said, crying. She hugged me really tight, and soon I was in the middle of a Weasley family hug.

"Guys, you're smothering me," I laughed. "We'll be fine, don't worry!"

They smiled; Fred and George pulled Ron's ears, saying, "My, how our little boy has grown up!"

"Shut it you two," he growled, his ears turning red.

The airport blared another announcement.

"Right, it's time to go," Harry said. "Ready?" he asked us.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, hugging my parents for the last time.

"I miss you already," I whispered.

"Let's go," Ron said- and with smiles and waves, we walked into the airport.

What would this year have in store for us?

--

_Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)  
Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)   
Come on! Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)  
Come on! Come on! (Let's go!)_

Vacation Need a little sun to break up  
all the frustration and turn it into love  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gotta do  
because today, it's up to me and you 

Temptation coming up to me  
A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free  
Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now  
(Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back to the track  
Kick it back Kick it back Kick it back and relax)

Vacation's where I wanna be  
Buddy on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
(I need a break; I need a vacation)

It was only 2 and a half hours from London to Majorca- so we weren't given anything to eat on the plane. Ron was hilarious- he was staring at all the Muggle equipment and commenting on them, saying things like 'I thought in planes you get to stretch out and have blankets and whatever you want!' and 'How does this stay up?' and 'How come the loo doesn't have any water in it? You Muggles are weird'.

_Vibrations Need to get me sun  
and break up all my complications and turn it into love  
Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gotta be  
Because today, today it's to you and me_

Vacation's what I wanna do   
Buddy on the beach, fun for me and you  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
(Repeat after me, "I need a vacation.")

Let's go!

Let's go!

Let's go!

ooooo...  
Let's go!

(The one with me)  
(Where the fun is free)  
(So come with me)

When we got to our seats, I let Harry and Ron choose seats. Ron chose the window (even after Harry and I warning him that there was a downside to that), Harry the aisle and me the middle seat.

Harry kept his excitement under control- it was also his first time riding a plane. At least _he_ knew, or at least figured out, how to work the plane movies, TV and music. He put on his headset and was listening to Noots by Sum41. I had to help Ron with the controls, and he eventually chose Dummy with Adrien Brody. I settled for watching Closer, and I was thoroughly shocked by the content. When Harry took a peek, he promptly turned purple and looked away.

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
Buddy on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)_

Vacation's where I wanna be  
Buddy on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
(Repeat after me, "I need a vacation")

I need a... (Vacation)  
Come on and... (Vacation)  
I need a... (Vacation)  
Come on... (Vacation)  
mmm... Let's go. 

I couldn't stop laughing until a long while after, when I was out of breath.

We got off the plane soon after Ron's movie, staring at the environment.

Majorca, here we come!

_Vacation's where I wanna be  
Buddy on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate  
('cuz I need a break, I need a vacation)_

Vacation's where I wanna be  
Buddy on the beach where the fun is free  
We don't need a holiday to start to celebrate

--

We walked into the Higher Education Academy, looking nervously around us. There weren't any classes yet, but you could tell that we would be trained to the bones.

"Welcome to the Higher Education Academy! My name is Jenna, how may I help you?" asked the lady who was standing just outside the Admissions room.

"Hi, we were accepted for the Auror and Magical Law Enforcement programs?" Harry asked.

"Right this way, please. Now, if you could just fill out these forms, we will be able to give you your schedule and dormitory assignments."

After a few minutes, we were ushered into the Headmaster's office, one by one, and given an overview of the school and what to expect.

As we walked outside to locate our dormitory buildings, Ron said, "It sure is different here."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, for one, when they found out you were _Harry Potter_, they just raised their eyebrows. And they're not giving you special treatment," I joked.

"I guess so," he said thoughtfully. "Well it's better that way, I never could concentrate with all that attention."

Ron and I laughed.

"We won't be seeing much of each other though," I said sadly. "I'm going to be in a different dormitory, with different classes and times."

"It'll be fine," Ron said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Let's find somewhere to eat, I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes and Harry laughed.

"Same as ever," Harry said sighing.

--

I entered my dormitory to find a blonde girl unpacking. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Great to meet you Hermione!" grinned the girl. "I'm Faye Anderson- how was your trip?"

We chatted as we were unpacking, learning that she was also in Magical Law Enforcement, but for an entirely different reason- "I think it'd be wicked to be one of those people!"

I don't think people should enroll in these programs just because they think it's cool.

But Faye's nice enough anyway, she offered to show me around, since she'd been there since early morning, and she went on a tour before unpacking.

"Sure, let me just get my friends and we can go."

Minutes later, I was at Harry and Ron's dormitory.

"Harry? Ron?" I asked, knocking on their door.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry said, waving me in. "What brings you here?"

"Other than the fact that you're my best friends, whom I feel I should visit at least once a day; my roommate Faye offered to take us on a campus tour. Are you up for it?" I asked the two boys.

"Okay, let's go," Harry said. "Ron? Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Ron muttered, putting away the last of his essentials.

The four of us had a fun time going around the campus; afterwards we had dinner, courtesy of Harry treating us to a small magical Spanish restaurant called Caramba on the outskirts of the school.

"Thanks for the tour, Faye," I said as we entered our dormitory.

"No worries," Faye said cheerfully. "_Wait_.."

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at her; I was about to brush my teeth.

"I was just with _the Golden Trio_!" she gasped.

"I don't like that name," I frowned. "And it's too attention-grabbing."

"Oh Hermione," she sighed, "What else would they call the three seventeen-year-olds who defeated You-Know-Who?"

I thought for a moment, then shrugged (very uncharacteristic of me), brushing my teeth.

Faye started squealing and jumping like a little girl.

"I'm roommates with Hermione Granger! And I had dinner with her, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!"

I choked on my toothpaste, sending Faye into fits of giggles.

--

Okay, an OC in the picture?? Don't worry, she doesn't play much of a part..

Review!!:D

Cande-dhrmspotter: Oh, thanks for reading the whole of Lovefool!!:) And yes, I'm still alive and kicking..:P Don't worry about your English; incidentally what nationality are you?:D

I know, I know.. why would anyone review when there isn't much to go on?? That's why I was touched when _Cande-dhrmspotter _reviewed!!:) Thank you soo much!!:)

Please don't forget to review after reading; thanks and see you next chapter!!:D


	3. Chapter 3

I was able to get around on the first day of class, and Harry, Ron and I would meet up at the odd times we had vacant- one before lunch and one mid-afternoon. Faye and I were together the whole day, and she introduced me to her friend, Diane Grant.

We were walking along the school's grounds, past the fountains and flowers when we heard this young girl talking to a boy, sitting beside one of the fountains. She looked about twelve- how could she have enrolled here?

"Yes, he said no one would ever hold a candle to her and that he'd never forget her.. isn't that sweet?"

"Blimey, you didn't have to give me the mushy details," said the boy, looking slightly green.

The girl laughed, then saw that we were looking at them.

"Merda.. Excuse me," she said, walking up to us. "Hermione Granger?"

I looked surprised.

"Only the first day and you already have a fan club? Wicked!" Diane laughed.

"Oh, you," I said, waving her comment off. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I just wanted to meet you, to find out if you are as he says you are."

"Who's he?" Faye asked, confused.

"He talks about you a lot.." the girl said, smiling mysteriously at me.

_Who_ is she talking about?

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" I asked politely.

"Take a good look at me Hermione," the girl said.

I stared at her. Black wavy hair, piercing blue eyes. Olive skin.

_Oh Merlin_.

It can't be. Can it?

He shouldn't be thinking of me!

"I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Hermione," she said, smiling slightly as she and the boy (who kept looking questioningly at us) left.

"Hermione? Who was she talking about?" Faye asked.

"Are you alright? You look pale.." said Diane.

"I'll be okay, that was just unexpected, is all," was all I said. It was all I could say at the moment.

--

Ron and I had one class in common- criminal psychology. Faye, Diane and I had walked into the class our second day and I was pleasantly surprised to see Ron in it. We were running late for the class, due to him forgetting his homework by accident. It was raining really hard, and we borrowed an umbrella off one of our classmates. It was no use though, the rain was pouring _through _it! We started laughing so hard.

"This - is – ridiculous," he choked in between laughter.

"I've never had this much fun!" I exclaimed as we ran all the way to our dormitory building, which was on the other side of the campus.

We were completely soaked, but we didn't care. We got his homework and put a Repelling Charm on it before we ran out in the rain, chasing each other as we neared the building of our classroom.

Before we entered the classroom, I quickly performed a Drying Charm on ourselves, and walked in, very aware of the stares of our classmates.

"Do I have something on me?" I whispered to Ron, who took a seat to my right.

"No, but you look different though," he said as he returned the umbrella to Dave, who was looking at me strangely.

I looked at him with a 'can-I-help-you?' look, and he turned away, blushing.

_Honestly,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Ron?" I asked him quietly as the professor started his lecture. "How do I look different?"

"Well, you looked flushed," Ron replied. "Hermione, how come you aren't taking notes?" he asked, staring at my parchment, which remained pristine.

"Oh, right," I said, blushing at the fact that I cared more about why people were staring at me than taking notes.

For the rest of the class, I was busy taking notes that I didn't notice someone flick a note at me. Ron took it and gave it to me.

I opened it when I was sure I wouldn't get caught, and read:

_**I think you're very pretty. Siesta at 3?**_

**_Dave _**

I rolled my eyes.

**I don't have time for this!**

_What, dating? _

**Yes, what else? I have to concentrate on school and Harry and Ron..**

_Not to mention the fact that you still love someone.._

**Please don't remind me.**

Ron must have seen my disgruntled face, because he asked, "What was in the note?" and took it.

His whole face turned red.

"Who does that Dave think he is, just writing to you casually like this?" he muttered angrily.

I wanted to laugh, but the professor was looking at us.

He turned away. Whew. I allowed myself a silent giggle behind my hand.

--

Okay, so a bit of a development- finally I got the 'settling into a new place blah blah' out of the way:P I know, it's pretty short- but oh well..:P

Work is.. slow.. Sure, I'm all alone now, what with my officemate/partner in quality control leaving last Friday- but it's okay:D

My life is still standing still, so updates are frequent:P I wish I could take driving lessons though.. one of my current frustrations..

Anyways, reviews!!:D

Maxtreme225: Aww, thanks..:P You're flattening me, wahaha!!XD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Ooh, I'd like to go there someday.. around the world, actually.:P Haha!!:) I'm happy you thought Lovefool was good!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:) Thanks!!:P


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking to my early class that Thursday, listening to my iPod when I saw a familiar figure seated near the building I was headed to.

I almost dropped all my books.

What was _he_ doing here?

My heart was beating wildly, and I felt I couldn't breathe.

There he was, alone.. looking like he was waiting for someone.

Then _she_ arrived, and he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

I looked away, and tried not to cry.

I walked even faster, determined to make it to the nearest loo.

As I was passing them, he noticed me.

"Hey bushy!" he said with a smirk.

His girlfriend laughed at the remark. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. That is _so_ immature- a stupid thing to laugh at. Of all the girls he had to pick, he picked the brainless one that would laugh at all his stupid comments, I thought viciously.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

I heard him mutter an "I'll be right back," to her, and chase after me.

I walked as fast as I could, wanting to lose him in the crowd.

He was too quick, though, and caught up with me easily.

"Hi love, did you miss me?" he asked, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. The _nerve_ of him to still call me love! Especially now that he had someone else!

"What do you think? NO," I said vehemently.

He stopped, nodded, and just walked beside me anyways.

Was that a look of _sadness_ I just saw?

I wanted to tell him that I lied, but I still had my pride. I wasn't going to wreck their relationship, or degrade myself by telling him how I felt for him.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Then Faye joined me. She was in all my classes, so we get around to chatting a lot. _And_ she's my roommate.

"Good morning sunshine!" she chirped. "Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes at Blaise.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine- you just made my day!" she grinned.

I laughed at her. "Faye, he's already taken."

"Oh." She said disappointedly, which made me laugh even more. "Well, how do you two know each other?"

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

"Oh, right. Faye, this is Blaise Zabini, my former schoolmate at Hogwarts; Blaise, Faye Anderson, my roommate."

"Well, what brings you to the Ministry of Magic's Higher Education Academy, Majorca branch?"

"Well, I'm here because my girlfriend's enrolling late," he said, and my heart plummeted. _She_ would be here?!

"Well, what about you?" Faye asked casually, not noticing I had turned a light shade of green.

"I'm training to become a Healer," Blaise said easily. "Hermione knows all about that, don't you?"

"Well, yes," I said. "It was so you could be rich to the point that your future wife and all your descendants wouldn't have to work for the rest of their lives."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Well, Draco rambled once," I said, shrugging.

"That _was_ one of the reasons, but last year I took care of someone important to me, and decided that it was the most fulfilling thing, to help as many people as possible."

He looked at me then, and I turned away. Was he referring to _me_?

As I turned away, I thought I saw a hurt expression flit across his face. Maybe..?

He exhaled and said, "Well, I must get going; Daphne's waiting for me. See you around, ladies!"

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

Faye sighed after him and I rolled my eyes. "Let's go already, quit gawking at him," I said tetchily.

"Fine, fine Miss I-Want-To-Murder-His-Girlfriend-A-Million-Times!" she said laughing.

"Am I _that_ transparent?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes you are," she said, putting an arm around me.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else _

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

--

Two days after that incident with Blaise was my birthday. I woke up and sighed as I remembered that my birthday last year was the start of.. the _us_ that didn't come to be.

It was a Sunday, so Harry and Ron picked me up, and with Faye and Diane, we all went out to brunch, Harry's treat (he insisted). Ron surprised me; giving me a copy each of _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen and_ Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. When I asked him how he knew about Muggle books, he shyly said that he once read my list of books to get and read, and asked Harry for help. It was so sweet that I hugged him.

Never mind that _Romeo and Juliet _remind me of Blaise and I. Eurgh.

And in a way, _Pride and Prejudice_ too.

I shook my head. My parents gave me money to spend, so I bought myself a new bookbag; my old one, even with spells cast on it, was already very worn. I also treated everyone to ice cream later on. Of course, I had the sugar-free strawberry ice cream; everyone else had different fruit flavors. Faye tried kiwi, and wrinkled her nose so we mixed ours together and it tasted good.

We took a lot of pictures that day, and as I was placing them in the big photo album I had since Hogwarts, I stopped at one page. Pictures were falling out from that page; it looked like someone hastily shoved them there but didn't put them in.

I suppose Colin took this one picture, and I just put it away without looking at it.

It was Blaise on his knees, begging me; and I had my arms crossed, looking away.

In the background, you could see Ginny smirking and Harry and Ron laughing.

This was when we were walking by, and he accidentally hit me with a grand gesture of his hand while talking to Pansy.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm so sorry love," he said worriedly. "Did I hurt you?"_

"_No you didn't," I said sarcastically. "You just backhanded me, is what you did!"_

_He made to take a better look, but I moved away._

"_No," I said stubbornly._

_He made a frustrated noise and pulled me to him; he said the Charm that would heal the mark on my cheek and lightly grazed my cheek with the back of his fingers to check that it was all right._

"_I had better get going," I said, turning when he said, "Love.."_

_I looked at him; he was on his knees!_

_I just can't believe him._

"_Love," he said pleadingly. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen.."_

_I looked at him for the longest time; it did look like he was really sorry._

_I sighed. "Okay."_

"_Okay?" he asked happily, standing up._

"_Yes," I said, smiling slightly._

_Before I could react, he kissed me on the cheek then said "Thanks love!" before striding away to Draco. _

I miss him.

Too bad I let him go.

--

Hola!!:P Waaah.. last night and this morning my internet went downTT Which was of course infuriating- but it also helped me focus all my energy on this fic, haha:P

Oh yeah, I know the iPod is too 21st century- it was made in 2001.. but for story purposes, hehXD

Oh, and my email alerts just started pouring in today- isn't that weird? I wasn't getting email alerts for my reviews until todayTT Oh well, at least that's done.. But maybe someone should complain, you know?:P HahaXD

Reviews reviews!!

emptyli'lfirefly: Of course I had to let you know! You touched me by being reading Lovefool, start to end.. Hm.. my answer this time about the ending is maybe, maybe not.. mysterious grin.. I'll just say that it's somewhat better than Lovefool's, although that was a pretty good endingXD The settling-in thing? I think I picked that up from experience, what with moving to a new school every year:P Hahaha!!XD Ahh, Blaise's sister.. With everything I threw you guys in Lovefool, I thought you all wouldn't be surprised I popped that one in, haha!!:P

rent-serenity: Haha, I didn't know what to put so I just put SiestaXD Sounds cute though:P

Monnbeam: Aww, thanks.. I thought I was doing a pretty crappy job so far:)

Cande-dhrmspotter: A bit of confusion goes on in the next chapter..XD

Un Petit Diable: Ahh, that anonymous review setting was a good idea, and I set it up after reading your suggestion, hehXD Meh, we all know Harry's a bit of a bighead, so maybe I made him too OOC there. Wahahaha!!:P And Blaise, whee!! Just not how I originally wanted him to figure in the story, but it works..XD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Haha, there'll be some funny parts here- just not as funny as the Draco ballerina scene.. Hm, maybe I should put in one scene to rival thatXD Bwahahahahaha!!

Queen of Serpents: Dave's my favorite OC! HeheXD Too bad he just plays a minor part- wrinkles nose

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah, has been weird lately- rolls eyes.. Anyways it's pretty weird, but it'll work..XD

Please don't forget to review after reading!! Thank you and see you all next chapter!!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Ron and I were becoming really close- as in romantically close. It was really odd that he was flirting with me (when we weren't bickering), but I was also surprised to find that I would flirt back. Harry would sneak off all the time for us to spend time together. It was a sweet gesture, but I don't think I'd like to date him.. yet.

That evening Harry joined us for Trio time in my dormitory. I let them use my laptop- and to my surprise, Ginny had an account, so they were chatting with her.

I was doing my homework when Harry suddenly said, "Hermione, d'you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Harry, you know I don't eat ice cream," I admonished him.

"Okay, then frozen yogurt or sorbet or something like that," he said, his brow furrowed. "What _is_ the difference of those things anyway?"

I laughed as we bid Ron goodbye and a warning, "Don't break my laptop!"

Harry had finished his driving lessons a month ago and now had a license. We got into his car and started on the 20-minute journey to the Muggle ice cream place.

_Help me_

_I think I'm falling_

_In love again_

_When I get that crazy feeling, I know_

_I'm in trouble again_

_I'm in trouble_

_'Cause you're a rambler and a gambler_

_And a sweet-talking-ladies man_

_And you love your lovin' (lovin')_

_But not like you love your freedom_

"You know Hermione," Harry said, "Ron's liked you for some time now."

"Ginny told me," I replied as I turned up the radio's volume.

_Help me_

_I think I'm falling_

_In love too fast_

_It's got me hoping for the future_

_And worrying about the past_

_'Cause I've seen some hot, hot blazes_

_Come down to smoke and ash but_

_We love our lovin' (lovin')_

_But not like we love our freedom_

_Hey_

I looked out the window, and, with a sudden pang in my heart, realized the song was about me falling for Blaise.

_Oh_

_Didn't it feel good_

_We were sitting there talking?_

_Or lying there not talking_

_Didn't it feel good?_

_You dance with the lady_

_With the hole in her stocking_

_Didn't it feel good?_

_Didn't it feel good?_

"You're going to go out with Ron, right?" Harry asked me.

I sighed.

"Harry, I don't know. We've been best friends for years, and we've gotten very close recently, but I can't tell if I love him or not."

"But you like him, right?"

_Help me_

_I think I'm falling_

_In love with you_

_Are you going to let me go there by myself_

_That's such a lonely thing to do_

_Both of us flirting around_

_Flirting and flirting_

_Hurting too_

_We love our lovin'_

_But not like we love our freedom _

_(Falling, falling)_

_(Falling, falling)_

_(Falling, falling)_

I nodded as the song ended and started playing a certain song that brought back memories of the practice dance we had.

_You are far,  
When I could have been your star,  
You listened to people,  
Who scared you to death, and from my heart,  
Strange that you were strong enough,  
To even make a start,  
But you'll never find  
Peace of mind,  
Til you listen to your heart_

"Well, that's a start- you don't have to be in love to be in a relationship, you know," Harry said patiently. "You might learn to love him eventually."

"I know Harry, but I don't feel like I'm ready to date anyone right now.." I said weakly.

"I'm sorry if you felt like I was egging you on to go out with Ron," he said, a worried look crossing his face.

"It's fine Harry- after all, who wouldn't want to see _his_ best friends going out?" I joked.

He just smiled and said "Well I thought you two were right for each other."

"How so?" I asked wonderingly. "We would bicker all the time, remember?"

"That was what made you two perfect," he said.

"When did you get so girly, talking about relationships?" I asked, laughing.

We pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream store as the song ended.

_You are far,  
When I could have been your star,  
You listened to people,  
Who scared you to death, and from my heart,  
Strange that I was wrong enough,  
To think you'd love me too.  
I guess you were kissing a fool,  
You must have been kissing a fool._

--

Ron and I were sitting together on the sofa in his dormitory; Harry had gone out to buy groceries since it was his turn.

"Hermione?" asked Ron as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" I asked sleepily.

Ron sighed. "I know about what happened between you and that Zabini guy.. and I know that you might not have gotten over him yet."

**Dingdingding! Someone give the boy the jackpot!**

_Oh, just listen to him._

"But I want you to know that I'll be here for you, and that I can make you happy," he continued, gazing down at me.

I looked up at him in surprise.

**I didn't think he'd _ever_ pluck up the courage to tell me how he felt!**

_Well, now that he did, are you happy about it? _

"I've liked you since fourth year," Ron said quietly. "I was jealous of Krum, McLaggen.. and all throughout seventh year with Zabini, but Harry told me to let it go since the chances of you falling for that git were slim. But you fell anyways.. And then Malfoy came along, and I wanted to pound his face into the ground during that duel competition. You fell for Zabini, but I don't care- I want to help you pick up the pieces and maybe you might like me too.."

"Ron," I said sadly, "It's not that simple."

"I know- Ginny told me what she knew about them and what they wanted with you. I punched my fist into my wall that it made a huge hole, and Mum got really mad after, but I didn't care. I was so mad that they wanted _that_ from you!" he said angrily.

"It's okay Ron," I said, trying to calm him down. "He- they hadn't done anything to me, I'm unscathed, and the chances of us ever meeting again are scarce. And _if_ we do meet, I'm sure that they wouldn't try that again."

"How can you be sure?" he said, starting to wave his arms wildly. Uh-oh, I might get hit. So I just stood in front of him instead of sitting beside him.

"Ron," I said. "I'm very sure that they wouldn't try that again because it would be pointless. We don't see each other anymore and probably never will."

He calmed down at that.

"I just care for you a lot, Hermione," he said tiredly.

I sat down beside him again.

"I know.." was all I could say as Harry walked in with the groceries, us getting up to help him.

--

Hi guys.. I'm a bit sleepy- hahaXD Yesterday at work was pretty eventful.. squees I got to wear a half a million dollar necklace!! And I've got picturesXD That was pretty cool- one of the perks of working in the jewelry business, I guess..:)

Oh, reviews reviews.. How I love them so:P

like-clockwork: Any gifts? None this time..:P And your theory was really interesting, I liked it!! HehXD Thanks for liking my story!!:D

Queen of Serpents: Wahaha- fans can sometimes be really creepy eh?? Prime example- Colin Creevey. Colin Creepy. Wahahaha!! I think I'm just really sleepy:P Yeah, Hermione's having regrets.. but she'll be a bit better off later on:)

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Aww, thanks for reviewing!!:D It made me happy to know you loved Lovefool and love this!!:P

rent-serenity: Yeah, but don't worry- you'll see more of him later on;) And Ron was cute too:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Wahaha, that should make for an interesting turn in the storyXD Just how do we do that though??:?

Un Petit Diable: Yeah- Hermione, as we've seen in Lovefool, won't try breaking them up or at least try telling him she loves himTT But..

Hawaiian-Rachael: I don't know why I won't let up on throwing all this depressing stuff at Hermione, wahaha!!XD

Please don't forget to review after reading!! See you guys next chapter!!:)


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking to one of my classes with Diane when Ron caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hm?" I said, taking out my iPod earphones from my ears.

He looked.. _nervous_. I wonder why..

"Diane, could you excuse us for a minute?" I asked her, wondering why he looked so nervous.

"I'll just see you in class," she nodded, walking away.

Ron and I walked in silence along the hall.

I don't think he was planning on breaking the silence, so I talked first.

"Yes, Ron? What were you going to tell me that Diane couldn't listen in on?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Would you- d'you- er-" he stammered.

"What is it, Ron? Either say it or don't say it at all!" I snapped, quickening my pace.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked in an outburst.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

**Dinner? But..**

_Oh, give the poor boy a chance. And if you don't like him, you can just tell him then._

**But you know how I feel for..**

_Please, he has a girlfriend already- you need to move on and at least date someone you know likes you._

**But won't I be using him? **

_Well, you might learn to like him._

**Here goes nothing.**

Seeing the uncertainty on my face, he mumbled, "Well it's okay you don't.."

"Sure, Ron," I said nonchalantly.

_He _stared at _me_.

"Are you bloody sure?" he breathed.

"Yes, I'm bloody sure!" I rolled my eyes.

His whole face brightened.

"Thanks Hermione- I'll see you then," he said, his whole face turning red.

He walked away, but when he thought I wasn't looking he punched a fist into the air and did a little dance. Good thing there were no more students in the halls.

What did I get myself into? 

--

Ron and I had dinner that evening. I was pretty nervous about it- after all, Ron? Dinner together? I can admit that I'm starting to have feelings for him.. but not to the extent of.. having dinner romantically.

**Alright Granger, you agreed to having dinner and you can't back out. Just go through with it with a 'we're just friends!' vibe!**

_Please let this evening be over already.._

We went to this restaurant called Magia del Alimento, where I chose the lamb chops with parmesan crust, tuna fish carpaccio and a Mallorcan almond cake; Ron picked fresh roast duck with Mallorcan orange sauce, sea bass with vegetables in mustard-herb sauce, and a white nougat parfait. To drink, we went by the rule of red wine with meat and white wine with fish. I didn't want to drink too much though; I didn't want to be all woozy and ridiculous acting. We ordered this Mallorcan dessert called sabayonne to round off dinner.

I was acting pretty nervous; and Ron must have noticed, because he squeezed my hand and said, "Relax."

"How could I when I'm in a fancy restaurant, wearing a fancy dress-"

"Which you look gorgeous in, by the way," he said, smiling softly.

I blushed. "Thank you. But still, it's just.."

"Surreal," he said.

I leaned forward. "Exactly! I mean, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sitting in a fancy restaurant, having dinner together with no referee?" I laughed.

"If you keep mentioning how weird this is, I might get into a row with you just to shut you up about things being all nice and dandy," he smirked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

We talked about our classes, our classmates (Ron and Harry's classmates were _afraid_ of talking to them, which I found really funny) and Dave while waiting for the food.

"I thought that letter was really cute," I said thoughtfully.

"Well _I_ didn't like it," he growled. "How dare he just say you're pretty and ask you out like that?! There should be more effort!"

"And blood shed, yes," I smirked. "But it was sweet, all the same."

"I reckon that's what he did to all his former girlfriends, and he thought it would work with you." He said thoughtfully.

"Too bad for him I'm not that easy," I said airily.

Later on, as we were finishing the main course, Ron said, "Hermione."

I looked at him curiously.

"Do you love me?" he asked seriously.

What I wanted to say was, 'I'm not sure if I love you, but I know for sure that I like you. I'm just not sure if I want to go out with you or not.'

What I said was, "Yes."

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes," I said, grinning back.

I wanted to slap myself- I felt so fake.

_Why_ couldn't I tell him what I really felt?

As he walked me back to my dormitory, there was this awkward, but good tension between us.

"Well, goodnight," I said as we stopped outside my dormitory door.

"Goodnight," Ron said shyly.

We looked at each other, grinning, before I nodded and entered my dormitory.

I leaned on the door, sighing and smiling.

**I have a boyfriend!**

_Well.._

**Well what?**

_Never mind.._

I shook my head and got ready for bed, humming happily as I went.

--

Eeps- Hermione's got a boyfriend!!TT WahahahahaXD Of course I planned it this way, but still..

What are you guys wearing today- Halloween??:P

Reviews!!

Queen of Serpents: I know- silly demented HermioneXD Wahaha- love her anyways:)

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, it'll mix things up a bit more.. even more than Lovefool, I guess- wrinkles nose:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Don't worry, I'll think of something for her.. evil grin.. And yes, they are now going out:P Progress!!

rent-serenity: It was, knowing Ron is pretty dense and inexperienced with things like that:P Not that Hermione has experience, but she's a bit more.. matureXD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahaha, I'll think of something for Daphne, don't worry:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D Thanks!!:P


	7. Chapter 7

We had a free period one time, and Faye and I spent it eating at Siesta, a small Spanish café. After we had ordered something to eat, Faye asked me something.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" I asked, digging into a fruit salad, with all sorts of fruits we didn't even hear about in England.

"How is Blaise related to you? I mean, besides being a former schoolmate?"

I looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was pretty obvious, the little glances at each other, the sighs.. What happened between you guys anyway?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

I put down my spoon. "Well," I began. "He asked me out the whole of the seventh year, and I would always say no."

"And that's when he asked his girlfriend out, and you realized you fell for him?" asked Faye, picking up her fork to taste her cheesecake.

"Basically, yes." I sighed.

She looked at me sympathetically.

"But, if you wanted to go out with him, why didn't you?"

"I felt he was asking me out on a dare, and that it was all a cruel trick. So I just ignored his advances. And now look, I've got feelings for him, and he has a girlfriend." I said bitterly.

"C'est la vie," Faye said, shaking her head.

"We're in Spain Faye, not France," I smiled.

She grinned.

"Just had to make the mood lighter," she said cheerily.

"You know what Faye? Not to be all sappy, but I'm happy I have you as a friend. You're someone I can discuss girl problems with; and you're light-hearted- you always make me feel relaxed." I said sincerely.

"Aww," she said, wiping away a fake tear. "A tear."

I laughed and tossed my paper napkin at her.

"But thanks for thinking I'm such a good friend; I'm honestly touched," she said, smiling.

"Ha, for that compliment you owe me a Nutella crepe," I joked.

It was her turn to toss me a paper napkin, laughing.

Thank goodness for friends.

"Hermione?" he said, coming up to us.

Oh _Merlin. _Now what?

"Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

I looked questioningly at Faye, who just nodded.

"Go on- I'll bring you that crepe later," she joked.

I laughed as I walked outside, Blaise trailing closely behind.

There was a park nearby, and I sat down on one of the benches overlooking the lake. He sat down beside me.

"I've missed talking to you love."

"Why do you keep calling me love?" I asked him, turning to look at him. "You should be calling Daphne love, goodness knows what she thinks of this."

"I call her heart," he said amusedly.

"That's a pretty odd petname, but I shouldn't bother. What did you want me to talk to you about?"

"Well, I heard this rumor that you're now going out with Ron Weasley?" he asked, looking pretty uncertain.

"What would be the problem if I date Ron Weasley?" I asked him, brow furrowed.

"So you are," he said quietly.

"Dating him? Yes," I said. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, now that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are dating, no man would have a chance in hell of going out with you," he said lightly. "He won't let you go."

"And that's important to know because?"

"Why do you like asking questions?" he asked, looking slightly pissed.

"Well why wouldn't I, seeing as you asked to talk to me and I'm curious as to why," I countered. "Well out with it- are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?" he said, looking surprised.

For a second there he looked.. _caught in the act_? But after that split second he looked just confused.

**I can't believe I went there.**

_Well now you know he isn't jealous._

**And my heart is breaking..**

I covered my sudden sadness with a small laugh.

"I was taking the mickey out of you," I joked. "Don't worry about it. But why were you so curious anyway?"

"Forget it," he muttered. "I wish you happiness," he said, standing up.

"See you around," I said, standing up as well.

He hugged me briefly- and for the slightest moment, I thought this was where I belonged. He bloody smelled so _good_, I hope he didn't notice when I inhaled his scent.

"Goodbye," I said, nodding my head, walking away from the boy who never ceased to confuse me.

Maybe I should get Ron some of that.. whatever that scent was.

--

The first few weeks were nice- Ron and I would spend most of our free time together, studying or listening to music or sharing a gallon of ice cream.

I felt relaxed- for the first time, I felt I could just kick back. But of course, that was after I had finished all my homework.

Ron still needed to do his homework though, so I reminded him. A lot.

"Hermione, I want to spend time with you," he sighed. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't wait Ron- your homework's due tomorrow! You need to start on it! And even I can't help you anymore.. since I'm not taking the program you are, I don't know what they're teaching!" I admonished him.

"Alright alright.. thanks princess," he said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye," I called out after him, then held my cheek.

I forgot that relationships entail kissing.

Eep.

The only experience I had with that was with.. _him_. Contrary to popular belief, Viktor _did not_ kiss me. We went to the Yule Ball together, and we would talk in the library, but I didn't want to go out with him- I told him exactly that, and he accepted. We hugged, but there were no kisses. That was why I was shocked when Blaise kissed me on the cheek just before Christmas.

What am I going to do?

I suppose he won't take the mickey out of me, but..

What do I do?

--

Hey chicas!!:D Just updating before I go to bloody tae kwon do..:P WahahahahaXD Yeah, Ron and Hermione- in my mind they're roast beef and mashed potatoes. They're like who or what you expect to get together, but aren't really that good together now you think of it..:P I actually just like mashed potatoes by itself, hehXD

Anyways, reviews!!:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahaha, it'd be fun to do something bad to Dpahne.. evil smirk.. let me think of something to do, haha!!:P Dark Choir of Angels??:?

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, Hermione panicked and said something wrong at the last minute- very OOC of her.XD

rent-serenity: Wahahaha, I know.. but Blaise is with Daphne (for now), so I guess I should give her a bit of fun:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Wahaha, maybe I should put in a word for you to JK:P This fic is probably my most far-fetched one (in Blast to the Past I stuck to canon 90:P)

Okay, gotta go!! Don't forget to review after reading!!:P See ya guys later!!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Today we had Defense class again- we had this class every Monday and Thursday. Harry and Ron had it Tuesday and Friday, good for them. I suppose the school administration thought it best that the males and females have separate Defense classes- with the application sessions in the gymnasium, people might not be able to concentrate with all the ogling.

I walked into the gymnasium, wearing thin sweatpants and a tank top.

Guess who's in my class.

Miss Daphne Greengrass.

Guess who's cheering her on today.

Mister Blaise Zabini.

I groaned; Faye followed where I was looking with her own eyes and smirked.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

I turned her to the left. "Do you see the blonde willowy tall girl?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty. So?"

"That's his girlfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Look at the bleachers," I said, feeling miserable.

I saw her glance casually, then wave at Blaise when she got caught.

"Why don't you show off?" she asked, looking at me as she did a few stretches.

I rolled my eyes. "I am above that sort of tomfoolery."

"Fine then," Faye said. "Today were doing the jumping side kick practicals, did you know?"

Eep. I didn't have a clue.

The class progressed well; I lost track of the Perfect Two and worked on my stretching and workouts.

"Okay, you have 30 minutes before the practicals; you can do some more practice, or wash up," Miss Efi said, looking at me for some odd reason. I shrugged and headed into the washroom.

Eurgh, no wonder people don't think I'm a girl- I sweat rivers! And my face was as red as a tomato.

I quickly washed up, then joined Faye and Diane for some more practice. Pretty soon, we had to line up to take the practicals.

The three of us chatted quietly, me bouncing on one foot to the other out of nervousness.

"Hey Hermione," Diane said. "Look at the hot Italian guy staring at you."

I flushed, if that was even possible given my current condition. "No."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Why should _looking_ at him matter?" I asked.

"I dunno, but it's like you have this.. _connection_," she said thoughtfully.

**Connection?**

"That was excellent, Miss Greengrass!" exclaimed Miss Efi. I saw her run over to Blaise and hug him tight, with him returning her hug amidst her squealing.

"Granger!" she called out. Whoops, my turn.

Before you ask, I was also wondering why she reversed the alphabetical order. But still, on to the matter that is making my heart thud so fast.

I had never been able to perfect my kick, even with all the sessions we have had.

I determinedly got into my stance.

"Did you watch Miss Greengrass? Because that was a perfect execution; you might want to try that," Miss Efi said, smirking.

I fumed.

And did my jumping side kick.

I heard Faye and Diane whoop- before I landed on my left foot awkwardly. _Hard_.

I felt something break, and I fell over.

"Hermione!" Diane shrieked. Yikes, she's being overdramatic. I rolled my eyes and tried to get up, but just couldn't.

"Ow.." I said faintly. It felt so bad that I started crying.

"Oh don't cry, don't cry," wailed Miss Efi.

I slightly turned to glare at her. "Miss Efi, I'll have you know that if I had my wand with me, I could have sorted out this problem. However, you asked us not to bring it, and being an able instructor can you please help me out?"

She paled. "Miss Granger I also didn't bring my wand; and even if I did I wouldn't know the spell to heal your broken ankle."

I glared at her so hard, she could have been burnt to a crisp.

Faye and Diane stood on either side of me, putting my arms around their shoulders as they tried to help me stand up. I winced as the pain shot through my ankle throughout my whole left leg, leaning heavily on my right side, Diane.

They helped me hobble out of the gymnasium in shame, firmly gripping my arm and side as they helped me make it to the infirmary, which was all the way on the other end of the school. Tears streamed down my face as I tried my best to ignore the pain.

"Wait," said a female voice.

It was Little Miss Perfect.

"My boyfriend can take you to the infirmary without hurting yourself even more," she said, looking at me concernedly.

That made me hate her even more- why did she have to be nice?!

"No thanks," Faye said in a pissed voice. "We can take her ourselves just fine- see? We're already.. one-fourth of the way there! And _now_ you're offering help?"

"No, I insist," he said, picking me up easily before I could react.

"Put me down!" I said angrily.

"Please, you were already acting like a whiny annoying crybaby back there and not at all like a Gryffindor; get a grip and accept my help," he said in an equally pissed voice.

What's his problem? 

Diane, Faye and Little Miss Perfect walked beside him as he was carrying me fireman-style.

"If you're acting so annoyed that you have to help me out, I've got news for you. You don't have to!" I retorted.

"You aren't in any position to argue Hermione," Faye sighed. "Let it go."

I huffed, but did as she said reluctantly, scowling the whole time. We arrived at the infirmary in under fifteen minutes; Blaise putting me down gently on an empty bed near the doors. Before he and Daphne left, I decided to swallow my pride.

"Blaise? Daphne?"

They turned expectantly.

"Thanks," I said, managing a weak, albeit small smile.

"No worries Hermione," she said easily. "Blaise here could have easily fixed your ankle, but he forgot his wand in my room, so it was least we could do."

I nodded and watched them leave; Blaise with his right hand on the small of her back.

What am I doing, watching them jealously? **I have a _boyfriend_**, I stressed in my mind.

--

Ron picked me up at the infirmary- I suppose word gets around fast when one of 'the Golden Trio' gets injured in some way. By the time he got there, the Mediwizard had already healed my ankle and shot me a sly smile, much to Ron's disgust. I couldn't help but laugh as he scared the Mediwizard with a nasty look as he held my hand, leading me out.

"What happened Hermione?" he asked worriedly as we walked to my dormitory, on his insistence that I stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"Well, I didn't know we had our jumping side kick practicals today, so I flopped and landed hard on my left ankle."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to my temple, lacing his fingers with mine.

"I didn't think you'd not know what a class was supposed to do that day," he grinned.

"Yes, but our instructor is completely inept," I growled. "Imagine, there is an emergency and she just stands there, wringing her hands going 'Don't cry, don't cry!' And she didn't know how to magically heal a broken ankle; and even if she did, she didn't even bring her wand! Especially when she instructed us all not to bring our wands!"

He sobered at the thought. "I think you should complain about that," he said thoughtfully.

"I shouldn't bother," I said dismissively. "She teaches us useful things like kicks at the least- I'll just make sure to bring my wand next time. The next time she does something like that, that's when she'll have something very bad to deal with."

"That's my girl," Ron grinned proudly.

I playfully pushed him. "Oh shut it."

We reached my dormitory, and he tucked me into my bed, telling me not to get up at all; and if I needed him, he would just be in the next room.

"What, you're not going to class?" I asked as he settled himself into the living room, reading a Quidditch magazine.

"No, I want to make sure you're okay," he said earnestly.

I smiled before I fell asleep from sheer excitement and exhaustion.

--

Hi!!:P Our tae kwon do instructors were meaniesTT But oh well- I don't really careXD I'll just work harder:P It was fun to add the jumping side kick thing there, haha!!XD Poor Hermione, how I torture her so..:P

Anyways, I just love Futuresex/Lovesounds!!:D I love the album sooo much.. fave song on the album?? My Love- I think I memorized it from listening 7 times a day- wahahaha!!XD I also loved Lovestoned/I Think She Knows..

Reviews!!:D

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahaha- that'd be fun to do :) I gotta do that sometime!!:D Oh, that was cool- too bad my school was boring, haha:P my AIM is pretty wonky- I'll uninstall and install it againTT

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yeah- you know, girls just gotta have funXD Hahaha!!:P

Un Petit Diable: Clueless Hermione is a lot of fun to write, heh:P Once again, I think she's OOC- grrTT But it sort of works, doesn't it??:?

rent-serenity: I know, Faye is cute:D I usually hate OCs, but oh well..:) My chapters are really.. what do you call them? Random? Erratic? Sometimes they're long, sometimes they're short. My only basis is that they reach at least 3 pages, and they get my point for the chapter across, hehXD

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah, I have no other life except for my online life, haha!!:P No wonder I sometimes get snapped at for my head being in the clouds.. It's a nice place to be though:D

Mmkay, please don't forget to review after reading!! Toodles!!:P


	9. Chapter 9

Ron and I had been together for almost 2 months, and he hadn't made any move besides kissing me on the cheek and temple. I was happy with him, but when it got to the serious part of the relationship (the talk, kissing him on the cheek), I just couldn't do those things. I'm a horrid girlfriend. Maybe it was because my seventh-year incident scarred me for life.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

It was our second month anniversary, and Ron and I were in my dormitory room, listening to Muggle music.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

"Princess?" he asked, using that pet name of his.

"What?" I said, looking at him.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"We're going biking one time, right?" he asked, grinning.

"You _really_ want to try it?" I laughed.

"Please?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

"Okay okay," I said, holding up my hands.

"I'll hold you to that," he teased, leaning in to rub his nose with mine. It was our way of promise-keeping, instead of the pinky swear.

We suddenly realized how close we were to each other.. and then he leaned in.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me _

So kiss me  
So kiss me

And kissed me.

It was only a second though, Harry walked in saying something about needing to talk with Ginny about something. I pulled away as though I'd been burned, but when I walked away from Ron to talk to Harry, I was hiding this little grin.

**I finally _kissed_ someone!**

_Too bad it isn't you-know-who.._

**Voldemort?**

_Ha-ha.. Blaise, you silly.._

**He's still with that girl, and he's not letting her go.**

_Rather, she won't let him go.._

Please, stop giving me grief! Why won't my mind let go of Blaise- it's been the bloody summer and then 3 months- when will it.. give up on him already? 

What a way to sober up about having your first kiss.

I _have_ to tell someone I had my first kiss!

--

Even after that kiss, we still didn't kiss. Pretty odd eh? Well that's what I also thought, so I asked him one day.

"Ron?" I asked him. "How come we haven't kissed yet?"

He flushed. "Well, I thought you might not want to yet.."

I smiled. Well, that was sweet.

"And besides, _you_ haven't even kissed me on the cheek yet," he said.

Oops.

Now he's going to expect me to, which is what he did.

He was looking at me expectantly, so I kissed him on the cheek.

His whole face brightened at that, and then he practically pulled me to him and kissed me.

And a French kiss too, at that.

I tried to push him away to just kiss, but he wouldn't have that. He just wrapped his arms around me and held my face with one hand.

"Ron," I said as we broke apart, "That was-"

"Well?" he grinned. "What?"

"A- a _French_ kiss," I said simply.

"And?"

I wanted to tell him that you just don't make a French kiss your first real kiss; it's too bloody overwhelmingly disgusting.

However, I didn't want to get in a row with him so soon in our relationship.

And our first real kiss being a French kiss shouldn't really matter, should it?

Okay, it _was_.. _eurgh_, but it's already been done.

"It was our first real kiss," I said, slightly shrugging.

"Wasn't that great?" he beamed.

Oh Merlin. What have I done?

"It was-"

When I walking to my dormitory half an hour later, I could still _feel_ his tongue in my mouth- disgusting.

**Are French kisses really _that_ gross?**

_I suppose it's his first time doing that._

**No, he and Lavender Brown snogged each other's faces off in sixth year.**

_Poor technique then- I suppose lots of other guys could do better._

**I guess..**

_Oh, stop groaning- you chose this you know. You knew from the start that it wouldn't work out, but you still went through with this. Is this a sort of rebound from Blaise?_

**Excuse me?! I l-like Ron!**

_But you still feel something for Blaise- and you keep comparing them._

I smacked my forehead to stop the mental conversation I was having, and quickened my pace to the dormitory.

--

Hellooooooooooooooo!!:P Okay, so that chapter was just weird funny, wahahaXD And Hermione's still thinking of Blaise, whee!!:P Oh, food for thought people for Chapter8- since none of you bothered to ask, _why was Blaise mad in the first place in Defense class?_

Reviews!!:D

Un Petit Diable: Wahaha, yeah..:P No, I'm planning on sticking to the way Hermione sees her- Little Miss PerfectXD It's fun to write too, haha:P

like-clockwork: Wahaha, I'm currently thinking of something;) But it won't be anytime soon though, I'm sorry to say:/

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: I just had tae kwon do again yesterday, and this time my instructor's all fluffy-bunnies happy. Talk about being bipolarXD Yeah, and that scene was really fun to write:D

Padfoot's Sidekick: Aww, thanks!!:P Wait, have you been on anonymous since way back??:? WaaaaahTT I must have missed a few of your reviewsTT

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Ahh, well like you said, you'll find out later.. mysterious grin..:P

Monnbeam: Next chapter is pretty funny, bordering on absurd.. I hope you guys'll like itXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Ooh, that _and_ Daphne's demise (har) would be fun to write :) I better get to work on those parts!!:P Bwahahahahaha!!XD

rent-serenity: I.. suppose so??:P I was just guessing, from what I was told how to place my foot and all the little stuffXD Aw, I loved that you read my chapter before going to bed, but I also worry!! 2 am?!?! You better get to sleep earlier, or you'll end up like me, with puffy eyes and yawning every 5 minutes for the whole morning. Heh:P

Queen of Serpents: I know- maybe I should stop picking on Hermione, eh? But if I didn't, what would I write about- her life would be utterly boringXD Yeah, from non-like to love? She panicked at the last minute, wahaha!!:P

dilaimar: Yeah, and it was a pseudo-relationship to begin with, hahaha!!:P But still- there's a reason why it got categorized in HrB..:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah, she was pretty funny when she was telling off the professor- Hermione getting mad at her teachers?!

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D Thanks!!:P


	10. Chapter 10

We had Defense again today- this time we had it in a classroom, discussing tactics of attack. I was already familiar with these, so I used this time to covertly study Little Miss Perfect's study habits.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother _

Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

What did I learn? She didn't voluntarily participate- but when she gave an answer, you could tell it was well thought-out. She was like Blaise, quietly taking notes or listening intently.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know _

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

Pfft, they _are_ perfect together. They work the same way, talk the same way- it's like they're kindred spirits.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive _

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Maybe I should just give up on waiting for him. It's useless, seeing Little Miss Perfect as, well, perfect. There's no way he's giving her up for a cranky, short, bushy-haired Gryffindor.

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it _

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

I blew a stubborn bit of hair out of my eyes and got to work.

--

Ron and I had a bit of a spat, and before we could resolve it I stomped out of his and Harry's dormitory. It was so ridiculous! He was talking to his classmates, and after I was introduced I decided to go ahead into the dormitory.

"Hermione, what did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Do what Ron?" I asked, brow furrowed.

"Oh you _know_ what you did! Why didn't you stay there with me?"

"Oh, while you were talking with your friends? Well, I decided that since you had already introduced me, there was no need to stick around," I said defiantly.

"Well, you were _supposed_ to stay with me! Didn't you think of how stupid I looked alone? Will you remember that next time?" he said, getting in my face.

Being Hermione, I didn't back down.

"I'm not a trophy girlfriend Ron! I wish you knew that, and that I'm not bloody Lavender!"

I stormed out without a backward glance.

"Hermione-" he called, but I quickened my pace and soon, broke into a run to my dormitory.

Just _what_ does he think I am, a doll on display? We've been best friends for seven years and _that's_ what he thinks of me?! He's mental!

When I entered our dormitory, I slammed the door so hard that Faye jumped.

"What's wrong, honey bunny?" she asked me.

Don't bother asking about the honey bunny thing.

"Ron feels I should stick by his bleeding side _all the TIME_!" I said angrily.

"Well, you know.. he's being possessive; he's been waiting a long time for you, and now that you guys are together he doesn't want to let you go," she explained, sitting down beside me on our sofa and rubbing my back.

"Of all the things I can take, this is the _one_ thing I cannot," I told her. "I don't like this, feeling like I'm something to be owned."

"Why don't you tell him then?" she asked wonderingly.

"Ron's Ron," I said simply.

She looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head.

"Let it go," I told her. "It'll be better in the morning."

As I turned out the lights before going to bed, Faye asked me something.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?" I asked as I climbed into bed.

"Was.. Blaise like that with you?" she asked, lying sideways on her bed, facing me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, sitting up.

"It's pretty much obvious that you two had been together before you and Ron.. you really _hadn't_?! I thought you just weren't telling me!" she gasped at my shake of the head.

"We hadn't.. and no, he didn't act like that around me. He'd show it in other ways though, but not like _that_ with Ron," I said slowly.

"I just wanted to know," Faye said, settling into bed. "Thanks Hermione, and goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said before falling straight asleep.

--

Good morning!!:D I just thought to update before I go to work- I'm obsessed with wrinkles nose.. Anyways, we're already halfway through the story!!:P It's shorter than Lovefool but just as good (I hope??:?)

Anyways, REVIEWS!!:D

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, poor girlXD Ahh, well the story's title will come into play later- you won't have to wait long now:P And Blaise's sister? That's an interesting question:P She'll appear again, but I can't say when;)

dilaimar: Wahaha!!XD I'd have to kill off Daphne first, and I still don't know how to do it:P

rent-serenity: Yeah, Ron was.. eurghXD And the weekends, that's good to hear:) Good for you- I don't get to make up for any sleeptime wasted on the weekdaysTT

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yeah I know.. sucks to be HermioneXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: Hi!!:D Hahaha, well with Lavender teaching Ron how to kiss what would you expect??:? They were described as swallowing each other's faces or something, hehXD Yeah well I guess you'll find out about Blaise later on:D

like-clockwork: Yeah, and that was completely ruined- yech.TT Anyways yeah Hermione's being pretty stubborn, silly girl:P

Queen of Serpents: 'Eurgh' sums it up.XD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Oh, so that's why- but it's okay!:) How was it??:P Anyways, yeah that was odd.. Haha and no you weren't that gross or mushy- it just made senseXD

Gotta go, people- please don't forget to review after reading!!:D


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ron and I didn't see each other all day- not that I minded. I spent my day with Faye and Diane, going to classes and looking for souvenir shops on the side streets near the school.

_Give me time  
To realise my crime  
Let me love and steal  
I have danced inside your eyes  
How can I be real_

I was doing my homework out on our veranda when I heard strains of a song. I decided to ignore it and resume studying, but the sound was _very_ distracting. Fuming and wanting to tell off the singing person, I looked out of the veranda.

_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Precious kisses  
Words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart  
The fires burning  
Choose my colour  
Find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step  
A step too far_

_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry_

There was Ron, who had used _Sonorus_ on his voice for me to hear.

_Words are few  
I have spoken  
I could waste a thousand years  
Wrapped in sorrow  
Words are token  
Come inside and catch my tears  
You've been talking  
But believe me  
If it's true  
You do not know  
This boy loves without a reason  
I'm prepared  
To let you go _

If it's love you want from me  
Then take it away  
Everything is not what you see  
It's over again

He was also a poor singer- now I knew why he wouldn't sing at all the Muggle karaoke bars we went to before.

_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry _

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry

I cringed, but smiled all the same at the effort. I shook my head and left the dormitory to join him outside.

"You always could find a way to stop me from staying mad at you," I said amusedly as he walked over to me near the rosebushes.

"Well.. I missed you Hermione," he said softly. "And I know it was very petty of us to fight about a simple thing like that- will you please forgive me?"

I smiled at him. "It's hard not to."

He grinned, picked me up and spun me in his arms.

He pressed a kiss against my temple and said, "As much as I'd like to continue this, we have to go to bed- early classes tomorrow."

We hugged.

"Goodnight Ron," I said, making my way to the entrance.

He waved in reply and walked back to his dormitory.

That was the end of the first of many fights.

--

Christmas was nearing, and since some of the professors had left early on vacation, the boys and I decided to spend the whole day (and possibly the whole of Christmas week) together. We were all thinking of going to England for Christmas, but we had never experienced Christmas in Majorca before, and it would make them sadder to join, then leave them so soon.

We were exploring the marketplace of Majorca, looking at all the colorful dresses and souvenirs and shops.

"I think I need something from there, can we take a look?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron shrugged and we walked into an exotic body care shop. There were all sorts of lotions and creams and whatnot, sold in these beautiful hand-blown bottles and jars.

Harry bought a full spa kit for Ginny; telling us that she needed to relax, now than ever because of the NEWTs. I was browsing the shelves when I saw this dark blue cream in a beautiful hand-blown jar of different colors.

"Wow," I breathed.

The label on top was pretty simple: Blueberry Body Cream. Made from real blueberries, this is especially good for dry skin. Not tested on animals.

A sign above it said 'Limited Stock! Clearance Sale'. I sighed.

"I don't need this though, as pretty and.. nice as it is," I groaned. I couldn't believe that I could be drawn into buying things because they're _pretty_!

"What's that princess?" Ron asked, sidling up to and putting an arm around me. I showed him the jar.

"This is a really good product, you know. Very environment friendly, not tested on animals.." I blabbered.

He grinned.

"To cut it short, you want it. I can see why- it's very.. pretty-looking," he teased.

"I don't like things just because they're nice looking!" I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well okay, I like it because it's pretty," I grumbled. "Just take me away from it before I buy the whole of it, quick!"

He laughed and dragged me over to Harry, who laughed when Ron told him about my fascination for the blueberry cream.

We bought all our Christmas gifts around the marketplace; I bought my parents a Majorcan cookbook (and made a mental note to mark the pages which had recipes that didn't use sugar), Mr. Weasley an ivory chess set (finding out Ron got his chess skills from him), Mrs. Weasley a box of spices for cooking, Ginny a flow-y colorful dress that was a bit ruffled at the bottom. I got Harry tickets to 3 Quidditch games here. I won't go on because I bought everyone I know a gift, and it would be very taxing to enumerate them all. What did I get Ron? I really couldn't think of anything he liked besides Quidditch, the Chudley Cannons and food. We passed a side street; one post had a flier with _Chudley Cannons_ emblazoned on it. I quickly checked if Harry and Ron were looking, then ripped the flier and pocketed it.

There was going to be a match on Boxing Day, and there was a small note that said, _Meet the Chudley Cannons in person!_ It said to owl a Mr. Arnold Funt, the manager. I owled him immediately, saying that the person I was giving a gift to has been a huge fan of the Cannons since childhood.

What was surprising was that he recognized my name, and offered to have Ron spend the whole day with them, not just the lunch after the match (that was the event where you got to meet the Cannons). I agreed, and asked how much I had to pay. I was slightly nervous- after all, this is a somewhat famous team. But Mr. Funt told me not to worry, and it was all taken care of.

That's what you get for paying attention.

--

Good morning again!!:D I'm making it a habit of updating before getting ready for work now:P And.. I don't have anything to say. Wahaha!!XD

Reviews!!:D

dilaimar: Haha I hope so tooXD And I put it on Story Alert now!!:D

emptyli'lfirefly: Yes, the French kissing was gross, hahaha!!:P Yeah, Hermione's doing it really weirdlyXD

rent-serenity: Uh-oh.. you'd have to wait a few more chapters before Blaise appears, heh:P But I'll make it worth the wait..??XD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Good for you; I remember our retreat- some of our guy classmates humiliated my gay best friend on videoTT Sick people my classmates are:P

Queen of Serpents: Wahaha yes you do:D

Un Petit Diable: Yeah- I think that was the shortest chapter I've ever writtenTT

Cande-dhrmspotter: Lavender.. pfftXD You'll have to wait a few more chapters before Blaise pops up; it's all Ron for now- sweet Ron just for you!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P See you guys next chapter!!:)


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas morning, and I woke up to Faye jumping around like a character from a gory cartoon I used to watch as a kid until my mum and dad found out and banned me from watching it. Anyway, she was jumping around, and I blearily asked, "What time is it?"

"Time? It doesn't matter!" she squealed. "It's Christmas!"

"I know, honey munchkin," I groaned. "But please, let me get some more sleep, okay?"

"That's what you get for staying up late, studying," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, now I'm fully awake."

"Oh, goody!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands like a little girl. "Presents!"

"You waited for me to wake up for present-opening?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what's Christmas is about, isn't it?" she asked innocently. "Sharing, spending time with family and friends, eating a lot of food.."

"I get it, Faye," I said, standing up. I hugged her. "Merry Christmas honey munchkin."

"Merry Christmas honey bunny!" she squealed. Just then Diane walked in, lugging a bag of gifts. I suppose she couldn't be bothered to Reduce their sizes one by one, then Enlarge them back.''

Faye leaped on her. "Merry Christmas, honey dew!"

"Oof!" Diane groaned. "Merry Christmas to you too," she grumbled and I laughed as I pulled her up.

"Don't mind her, she's being all psycho-Christmasy," I stage-whispered.

"I can see that," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed and we exchanged gifts. Faye had gotten me one of those weird books where you could supposedly tell what was going on with your life by pointing to a random picture and flipping to the correspondent page. Diane wasn't far off, also getting me a book. This one was a bit interesting; it was called kokology, a supposed 'branch' of psychology where you answered these sorts of quizzes about yourself, and the answers told you about your personality.

I thanked them graciously; deciding to try them on Harry and Ron for laughs. Faye hugged- well more like squeezed me when she saw the makeup collection I gave her that I knew she'd been eyeing in a magazine for some time. Diane laughed when she saw what I gave her: a series of pull out posters from a big book called _Anger Management: When Enough is Enough!_ I suppose the stereotype that redheads (although her hair is dark red to being reddish-brown) were hotheaded was true; I thought Diane might not be, since she was Faye's best friend. These two bicker as much as they laugh together; like Ron and I before.

I picked up Ron's gift; it was pretty heavy. I gingerly opened it and gasped.

He got me the blueberry cream I'd been staring down in the shop last week.

He also got me a stuffed dog. _Where_ in Majorca would he have gotten one of those? He must have had it sent; since I didn't see any stuffed animal/doll shops anywhere we went.

There was also a note.

_**Princess,**_

_**Merry Christmas! I know how much you loved that blueberry cream thing, so I got it for you when I said I forgot something in the Quidditch store.**_

_**And the puppy? He's for when I'm not with you- you can cuddle him and think of me.**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Ron**_

I sighed with happiness.

**He's being really sweet, it's cute.**

_But what happens when you two start fighting again, hm?_

**I dunno, but I'll enjoy this, and don't spoil it for me.**

_Okay.._

My parents got me a photo album of me since I was a baby, saying they were reminiscing and how proud they were of me. Harry bought me a charm bracelet; with charms of him, Ron and I; Fluffy, Hagrid, the troll and all the things that made us best friends. Mrs. Weasley gave me the usual Weasley Christmas basket.

There was a note under the heap of gifts; curious, I ripped it open.

_**Hi Hermione.**_

_**I just wanted to greet you a Merry Christmas.**_

_**And I still think you're very pretty.**_

_**Dave**_

I laughed at that; that was a sweet note. I'm happy he didn't ask me out to Siesta after that one note; I didn't need the confusion.

_Then why did you start going out with Ron then?_

**Because.. because we have a great time together!**

_But you don't like his kisses, and you guys bicker all the time. What's that supposed to mean?_

**That love is unconditional? **

_Tell me honestly- do you really love him? _

**Well..**

_I thought as much._

**I'll learn to! **

_Suit yourself._

--

The girls and I went to Harry and Ron's dormitory to hand them their presents.

I walked in with the key Ron gave me before, and walked into their room, drawing the curtains back.

"Mmph," Ron grumbled as I stood in front of him and Harry, hands on hips. Faye and Diane were in the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"Good morning!" I said a bit too cheerily.

Harry grunted as he turned on his side; Ron fell right back asleep.

"Fine then, let's see how you like it when you find out I threw out your presents," I huffed.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Harry said sleepily. Turns out he wasn't really asleep; just trying to.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Potter," I said in my McGonagall voice; he sat up so quick that his head bent forward.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Whiplash."

"Sorry about that," I said contritely. "Here's your present!"

He tore open the wrapping like a little kid, his face breaking out into a grin when he saw the tickets. Poor Harry; he worked hard this year for the Auror position, so I thought a bit of Quidditch might help.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, getting up.

"Eep!" I squeaked, hastily covering my eyes. "You're not decent!"

"Like that bothered you before when you would come into our dormitory all the time," he said, shaking his head.

"Mmph," Ron muttered. "You two are making such a racket that I can't sleep anymore."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ron," I said, rolling my eyes.

He got up and was about to kiss me, but I stopped him by waving my gift in his face.

He grinned sleepily, before taking my gift and unwrapping it.

I smirked as I saw him wake up completely.

"Princess," he spluttered, "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really," I said, grinning mysteriously.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said, spinning me in his arms. "Two tickets eh? Harry, you should come along."

When he said that, I felt hurt. I mean, why else would there be two tickets?

**But.. I guess Harry would enjoy it better than you would.**

_But I would have appreciated it if he tried teaching me Quidditch._

**But he won't- so he's ditching you tomorrow. Why do you want to learn anyway?**

_I thought he could teach me about something he likes so.._

**Well, he's not interested.**

I shook my head.

"I'll just be outside with Faye and Diane while you two get decent," I said quietly. Harry must have noticed my mood, because he shot me a questioning look. I just shook my head slightly at him as I walked out. Ron didn't even notice.

--

Hi:P Wahaha, a new chapter every day- at this rate the story will be ending.. next week!:P WahahahahahaXD Just review really quick for it to happen- I can't wait to get all the lagging chapters out of the way!!

Anyways, reviews reviews that I love like FlipzXD

Un Petit Diable: Yeah, OOC but least he's maturing:P Wahaha, that's going to be for a _little_ whileXD

Dagmara: Oh don't worry, it _will_ be worth it- mysterious grin..

rent-serenity: Hahaha, interesting- I didn't think of thatXD I know- I want to get all the other chapters out of the way too, so review quick!! Hehe:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, Hermione's trying to be the sweet adorable concerned girlfriend.:P Yeah, and we still had classes after that, and they kept on humiliating him about that incident, like it was his fault in the first place he got picked on. Jerks.

Queen of Serpents: Ronsweet but no. Blaiseyes yes yes!!XD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahahaha- how were you stubborn??:? Rude I can understand, but stubbornXD Wahahaha:P Oh well, I'm happy you're back now:D And I'm finally going to set up my AIM today!!:P

ScaryStar: Yeah, but I thought Ron could do something.. well, Ron-ishXD And by Ron-ish I thought something unexpected but cute, because that's just what he does:P The French kiss was _really _gross, ewXD Oh, and I'm already speeding the story up so we can all have our Blaise fix:D Thanks for reviewing!:)

Cande-dhrmspotter: These days it's all about Ron, wahaha!!:P It's okay, but I hope Blaise shows upXD

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Hahaha, well you know, French is all pretty and the language you 'should' use when professing utterly mushy romantic ick. Wahahaha!!XD Hm, maybe I should think of a way to do that:D That sounds really fun to write!!:P

Okay, see you guys tomorrow!!XD Please don't forget to review after reading!!:)


	13. Chapter 13

I was in Ron and Harry's dormitory, and Harry left to discuss something with one of his professors. I was so proud when I learned he's been making a real effort with his studies- it's not something I see in Ron. I mentioned that once to Ron, and he flared up, getting all mad at me, saying that he just wanted to spend time with me and that it was all my fault. When I suggested we don't see each other for a while though, he immediately apologized.

As soon as Harry walked out the door, Ron started kissing me. It was okay, but when pushed his tongue into my mouth, I let him for a few seconds, then broke away.

"Ron, I'm not in the mood." I told him, standing up from the sofa.

"Why? No energy?" he teased.

I shook my head. "I just don't feel like.. it, okay?"

"It? We've been doing it for a while now, you might as well say it. It's _making out-_"

"I bloody know what it is, okay? I just don't feel up to it, now leave me be," I snapped.

"What is wrong with you? PMS?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe. The point is, I-just-don't-"

"Okay, okay! Blimey princess, we don't even do this enough, and now you blow it," he muttered.

I started fuming as soon as he said 'we'.

"Excuse me Ron, but not enough? We see each other every day! We spend most of our free time with each other!"

"Which isn't enough, seeing as how immersed you are in your books, you might as well snog them," he retorted.

"My grades are important to me," I countered. "I can't say the same for you, though."

His whole face turned a lovely shade of puce.

"But I digress," I said, cutting him off from what was to be his next comment. "The point is, every time we see each other, you try to turn it into a.. a snogathon!"

"It's not like you don't like it," he said angrily. "Don't you?"

I sighed.

"No, I don't appreciate it when all we do together is eat each other's faces off. If that's what you're looking for in a girlfriend, I suggest you go back to Lavender. In the meantime, leave me alone!"

"Princess," he said.

I walked out of there without a second glance.

--

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_When the road looks rough ahead _

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed _

_You just remember what your old pal said _

_Boy, you've got a friend in me _

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me _

Later that evening, I was in my dormitory, Faye having gone out with Diane when someone knocked on my door. I sighed, annoyed at being disturbed. I especially hate it when I'm doing my homework. I peeked through the peephole and saw it was Harry.

"Hi Harry," I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Hermione," he smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Did you have to ask?" I laughed, holding the door open for him.

He sat down across from me, at the kitchen counter.

"What brings you here?" I asked him as I got to work on my Criminal Psychology homework.

"Ron said you two got into another fight," he said quietly. "I just wanted to check if you're okay."

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_You got troubles _

_And I got them too _

_There isn't anything _

_I wouldn't do for you _

_We stick together, we can see it through _

_Cause you've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me_

I sighed, putting down my quill. "Harry, sometimes I feel.. suffocated, you know? We get along well one time; the next we're fighting.. Is our relationship worth all this stress? I've been trying so hard, but.. I don't know what's going on with us. Am I really to blame? Should I just give in to what he wants, or is it right that I lay some ground rules?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I don't really know what's going on with you, but.. If you _are_ feeling this way, you should tell him before it gets out of hand."

"But didn't I tell him already?" I asked him, getting up to give him a butterbeer- Fred and George gave me a case last Christmas.

He gratefully accepted it, taking a sip. "In a way, I guess. But I think you should really talk, so you can make a well-thought out decision, one you would both be happy with."

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am _

_Bigger and stronger too _

_Maybe _

_But none of them _

_Will ever love you _

_The way I do _

_It's me and you, boy_

"I'll think about it Harry," I said, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Okay Hermione," he said softly, kissing me on the forehead as he got up, showing himself out.

_And as the years go by, _

_Our friendship will never die _

_You're gonna see it's our destiny _

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me_

I walked to my bed, flopping onto it as I closed my eyes.

_This relationship is almost too much to bear._

--

Hi guys!!:D Since I love you guys, I decided to just update again today:) I'm sorry this is so short, but it's only one more chapter, and in the chapter after that Blaise makes an appearance!! Wheeeee!!:P I'm obviously too hyper.. I tried a blueberry shake this morning- weird tasting, but.. nutritious??XD

Reviews!!:P Which I love like peaches and kiwifruitsXD

Cande-dhrmspotter: We're almost there!!:P WahahaXD Yes, but Ron is totally clueless as proven recently- hahaha:P

Queen of Serpents: He's.. Ron. I have no defense for him being the way he isXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, they're.. weird, even though they're canonTT I haven't told you what those jerks really did; they had really sick perverted minds.. sigh.. Oh well, at least my best friend's forgotten about that now:)

Un Petit Diable: Yes!! Dingdingding!! Once again you have proven you are psychic, hehXD

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Wahahahaha she had it coming to herXD Yes, Ron is pretty.. much like a guy I guessXD AIM is going crazy on me, I'm still trying to figure it out, much to my frustrationTT Anyways you've got a ton of activities!!:P Good for you- I'm a laaaaazy girlXD

Little Flower Princess: Nope, there's no Hermione.. Blaise and Daphne are legit and a pretty happy coupleTT And Draco?? He will appear, but I can't say whenXD

Black Flower of Slytherin: Well, my sister took French, and now my cousin's taking it- wrinkles nose.. as much as I like listening to it, I think I'd rather take Italian.. wahahahaXD I like writing those Hermione's mind vs. Hermione's heart conversations, one of my favorites to write:P And Ron.. sigh..

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P Thanks!!:D


	14. Chapter 14

We were having Trio time at Siesta, there being no classes since there our professors went to the Ministry of Magic in Barcelona for a conference. Ron and I made up the next day after our fight, just having a silent agreement to not talk about what happened. Harry shot us suspicious glances, figuring out that we didn't talk about what was going on between us.

"Harry, why are you so glum?" Ron asked. "Ginny not owling you? That's why I didn't get into a long-distance relationship with Lavender. Long-distance relationships are just too hard."

"Ginny and I are fine, and it's not just long-distance relationships that are tough," Harry muttered, shooting a glare at me.

**What was that for?**

"Harry, what was that for?" I asked as Ron got up to order us food.

"You know perfectly well what that was for," Harry hissed. "You didn't take my advice; you didn't talk to him."

"So what if I didn't?" I asked him, pissed.

"You might be happy now, but then everything will just fall apart again!" he said angrily. "And what's most pissing is that I'm stuck in the middle of you two, always trying to make things right. What if you two ended things with no chance of making up? My two best friends in the world?" he ended sadly.

I got up and hugged him; I felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," I said, a few tears streaking down my cheeks. "I didn't think how this was affecting you. This was supposed to be something I thought about, being your best friend- but I hadn't. I'm so, so sorry.."

"What's wrong princess?" Ron asked as he got back to our table.

"We should talk Ron," I said, a determined look on my face. As we walked out of Siesta, I saw Harry's smile reflected from one of the mirrors near the entrance.

I don't want to go into details, only stating that Ron and I had yelled at each other for the better part of an hour, before agreeing to start over, trying to make things right instead of accusing each other of all the little things that tore us apart.

_I hope things turn out for the better. _

--

Ron and I had one of the biggest rows ever, and about a petty thing too. Harry had to restrain us both from attacking the other- and he also put us on house arrest so we wouldn't see each other until we had both calmed down. It took a week before we could talk. In the only class we had together, I sat with Faye and Diane, and he sat with his guy friends. The class was looking curiously at us, but I tried my best to look unaffected, concentrating solely on my studies.

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

What did we fight about? Simple. I was discussing schoolwork with Dave while we were waiting for the class before us to leave. Ron was in that class, and he thought I was flirting with Dave. Of all the nerve! I said a cheery "Hello!" to him, but all he said was, "You're showing too much, fix your uniform." before stalking away.

We had to go to class then, so I did. But what was going through my mind was, 'Why was Ron so pissed?'

After class, I walked over to his and Harry's dormitory, just walking in.

"What happened back there, Ron?" I asked him, arms crossed.

"I don't know, let me think. Oh, you blatantly _flirting_ with your 'classmate'!"

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

I looked at him in shock. "What are you _talking_ about?!"

He stood up from where he was sitting, his ears red. "That little scene back there, you laughing with that guy?"

"So I was discussing schoolwork and laughing Ron. What's the big deal?" I asked him, sighing.

"I don't like seeing you like that- it makes me jealous! Plus, your uniform was disheveled- what was I supposed to think?" he asked defiantly.

I stared at him.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again_

"What in Merlin's name are you implying?" I asked quietly, glaring at him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked evilly.

"How _dare_ you think that way of me? If that's what you think, then fine, I wouldn't be able to convince you otherwise seeing how your mind's all set! You won't even listen to me!" I said angrily.

He just smirked, mock laughing.

I was about to slap him, to remove that smirk off his face when Harry walked in, and seeing what was going on, held me back.

"Let me go, Harry!" I shrieked, helplessly flailing.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on!" he said, annoyed.

"Okay, Ron can tell you _all about it_ then!" I snapped, and finally freeing myself, ran out of there.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

I was fuming as I walked back to my own dormitory.

**Why did I even agree to going out with him?!**

If he were Blaise, he would have fixed my uniform himself and then talked to Dave politely with my hand laced in his.

_Why_ couldn't he act like Blaise?

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

--

Good morning!!:P I'm soo update-happy, it's crazy!!XD Anyways, next chapter Blaise _finally_ shows up.. yaaay!!XD Oh, and I'm going crazy- I want to go to Justin Timberlake's concert in January- the tickets cost 56 and 97.50 dollars!!TT but if you _do_ get tickets early, you get to sit in the VIP lounge..XD So.. wheeeeeeee!!:P Wahahahaha!!

Reviews, which I love like Nutella crepes.. well anything with Nutella will do:D

Dagmara: Haha, next chapter we get him!! Yayy!!XD Aww, thanks- I like to think they're more human than their representation in the books..:) Take Hermione, this bossy know-it-allXD

Un Petit Diable: Oh, we'll get to that:P Ron is one hell of a stubborn guyTT Aha, that's why I don't drink coffee.. it makes me sleepy and do all sorts of stuffXD

dilaimar: Yup, I'm a psycho. Hahahaha!! Well, in this chapter they make up and fight againTT Blaise comes next chapter, yay!!:D And yes, Ron is a dense person, I want to hit him over the head:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: We've finally gotten to the point where Hermione and Ron argue all the time!!:P And no, just forget itTT

Hawaiian-Rachael: Aw thanks:P Well, you know Hermione- she wants to make it work.. sigh.. Anyways, Blaise didn't get any because he does have Daphne to shower with gifts:P

rent-serenity: I know, I love all the Disney songs:P Yeah, I liked writing that Harry-Hermione scene:) Usually Harry sides with Ron in the books, but I think Harry and Hermione are close too.. in some way:P I dunno, I'm talking nonsense right nowXD

Queen of Serpents: Next chapter!!:D

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:P


	15. Chapter 15

"Princess can we talk?" he asked, sitting beside me in the library.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked bitterly.

"Princess-" he said, but at that moment he got cut off.

"Hermione, Weasley," Blaise said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that, it sounds wrong."

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Ron asked angrily, standing up.

"Ron! Not in the library!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"I just came to visit my girlfriend," Blaise said, slightly shrugging. "She told me to wait for her here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ron's in the Auror program," I said quickly before Ron could say something nasty. I gathered up my books. "I'm going, I have a class."

"You don't have a class until later this afternoon," Ron said, looking at me suspiciously.

Before I could stop myself, I said "Well maybe I want to get away from you too," walking away without a backwards glance.

I had made it outside, walking across the quad to Siesta, when someone caught up to me.

"Daphne's going to be there soon, you had better get back," I said quietly.

"Daphne isn't going to be there until later, I just came early." He said, looking at me.

_I know it's been some time  
but there's something on my mind  
You see  
I haven't been the same since that cold November day.  
We said we needed space  
but all we found was an empty place  
And the only things I learned is that I need you desperately.  
So here I am and can you please tell me_

We had reached Siesta, which for some reason could calm me down better than the school's library.

"Good morning, one tazón de fuente grande de frutas please, and?" I looked at him questioningly. "What would you like?"

"Do they have coffee?" he asked.

"And here I thought you had gotten over that coffee addiction," I said, half-smiling. "And one café español," I told the smiling girl.

"It's got Tia Maria, rum and whipped cream," I explained.

We sat down at one of the corner tables, people watching.

"So, what made you so mad at Weasley that you stormed out of your sacred haven?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

_Where do broken hearts go  
can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?  
And if somebody loves you  
won't they always love you?  
I look in your eyes and I know that you still care for me._

"He thought.. he thought I was flirting with someone else," I said, playing with a paper napkin.

"Oh?" he asked, eyebrows arched. "And what really happened?"

"We were discussing schoolwork, and I laughed at something funny he said," I sighed.

"Did you tell him that?" he asked, taking my hand and carelessly throwing the paper napkin aside.

I stared at our joined hands, then looked at him questioningly.

_I've been around enough to know that dreams don't turn to gold  
And that there is no easy way _

_No you just can't run away.  
And what we had was so much more than we ever had before  
And no matter how I try, I can't get you off my mind.  
So here I am and can you please tell me_

He shrugged. "Well?"

"Yes," I said. "Things didn't turn out well though, and I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded, and let go of my hand as his coffee and my fruit salad arrived.

"How's Daphne?" I asked him tentatively as he drank his coffee.

_Where do broken hearts go  
can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?  
And if somebody loves you  
won't they always love you?  
I look in your eyes and I know that you still care for me._

"She's doing well," he said, a proud smile coming to his face. "She's like you, you know. Very studious and quiet."

"I'm sorry, but how could you think I'm quiet?" I asked, brow furrowing.

"You're quiet when it comes to the things that matter."

**Now what was that supposed to mean?**

_Why don't you ask him?_

"Now what was that supposed to mean?" I asked him, my mango-impaled fork midway to my mouth.

"You didn't tell me what happened between you and Draco," he said, looking away.

"He flirted with me, I let him." I said. "Why are you so interested? It shouldn't matter, you have a lovely, smart, rich _and_ pureblood girlfriend."

"One, I don't care if she's pureblood or not. Two, you're right; I shouldn't bother. But I.."

_You what?_

"Never mind," he muttered, standing up.

_And now that I am here with you I'll never let you go  
I look into your eyes and now I know  
now I know: _

Where do broken hearts go  
can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?  
And if somebody loves you  
won't they always love you?  
I looked in your eyes and I know that you still care for me.  
for me  
yeah  
yeah  
yeah!

"Thanks for the company," he said. "I'll take care of the bill. I hope things work out between you and Weasley."

"Blaise-" was all I could say as he walked away.

--

After that episode in the café, I felt better, if not confused. Why did he go out of his way to talk to me? I felt much better after talking to him though, and I was able to fully concentrate on my studies with renewed fervor.

I would run into Ron sometimes in the halls- he would try to talk to me, but there would always be something preventing us from actually talking.

One night that week, I was sitting in the garden outside our dormitory when Ron approached me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him curiously.

"Faye told me you were down here." He said tiredly, sitting down beside me.

I looked at him. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping for days. His clothes were all wrinkled and his hair tousled, resembling Harry's.

"What happened to you?" I sadly asked, running my hand through his hair. He moved closer and took both my hands.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so, so sorry for what I said and did.."

"It's alright.." I sighed, hugging him. We just sat like that for a long time, just hugging and listening to each other breathe.

"I got so jealous that it was ridiculous," he muttered.

"I should have known you would be the extremely jealous type," I smiled, shaking my head. "I deeply resent the other comment though, where you implied something."

He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for saying that to you," he said, looking at me. "I didn't mean it, and I was spurred on by what happened. I don't even know _why _I said it, now it's ranked as one of the most foolish.."

"You're rambling," I said, smiling at him. "I already forgave you."

He leaned in to kiss me, tentatively cupping my chin with his right hand while his left arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

We were okay now, but would we always be like this?

--

I'm having mixed feelings about this chapter.. I'm happy Blaise is back (Whee!! Finally!!:D); but I'm also a bit blue because the end is nearing.. and again, the ending (while it isn't as sad as Lovefool) won't be what you expect it to be.:( I was thinking again, and I thought the best things come in threes, so please bear with me when I say I want to make _one more_ story, and that's it for them.:P But Iris's ending is pretty good, so I'll just post that and leave it up to you to decide if I should go ahead with the last story or just leave it the way it is.XD Needless to say, I am completely psycho.:P

And now on to the reviews, which I love as much as Tom Hanks, Johnny Depp, Adrien Brody, Edward Norton, Reese Witherspoon and Audrey Tautou.XD I GOT 100 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!XD WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!XD

dilaimar: Wahaha, I'm not really trying to dumb him down- it's just how I see himXD And yes, one more fight:P

Un Petit Diable: I know- it's just.. weird for them to be together. I mean, how could they have a relationship, bickering all the time??:? No, the Golden Trio will stay intact, because they've faced worse things before:)

emptyli'lfirefly: Wahahaha, that'd be a good idea- except that Harry and Ginny are still together:P I can already imagine you shrieking at strangers on the street, hahaha!!XD

Hawaiian-Rachael: Yay Blaise!!:P

like-clockwork: Yeah, me too!!:D I scrape it out of the jar to the point that it's squeaky clean, wahaha!!XD Haha, that would be so much fun to do!!:P Better yet, get an army of spiders :)

Queen of Serpents: Yayy!! Blaise!!:P And more Blaise soon..;) This was the first song I loved from Maroon5, hehXD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, exactly!! Why _oh_ why did JK make them canon??TT Oh well, she rocks anyways:P

Little Flower Princess: They made up this chapter, but.. you'll see in the chapter after next:P Yeah, I don't like it, it's pissing:D And Harry and Ginny are going to be okay, Ron just guessed wrong being the dense boy he isXD

Monnbeam: Aw, it's okay..:P And was this okay??:? There's going to be more, don't worry:)

Cande-dhrmspotter: Ron and Hermione clash- yeesh.XD Oh well, at least Blaise shows up, wheeeeeeee!!:D

ScaryStar: Wahaha, can't wait eh??:P You'll see- I have about.. 4 chapters left:P

Please don't forget to review after reading!!:D Thanks!!:)


	16. Chapter 16

We were back to the way we were before. Everyone was relieved about what happened.

We were walking along one of the tiny streets, his arm around my waist. We had decided to explore outside the school, and Harry decided to stay behind because he wanted to talk to Ginny. We were having fun, buying food from random places and taking pictures.

As soon as we had gotten to the school, we went to my dormitory. We stepped inside, and I found two notes, one from Harry saying he was going out with some classmates; and one from Faye saying she went shopping with Diane. I turned to face him, and he was immediately in front of me. He hugged me, and that felt good. But then he kissed me. I thought, 'Okay, just a short one.' But then as I tried to pull away, he pulled me closer to him, prolonging it. He stuck his tongue in again, and I wanted the kiss to stop, right away.

I didn't feel a thing.

I didn't feel any sparks, I just wanted him to stop and pull away.

That was when it hit me.

No matter how hard I had been trying, I wasn't in love with him. In like yes, but that had faded.

I still had feelings for Blaise.

In Blaise's words, _merda_.

"Ron," I said, pulling away slightly. "I'm tired, can I go to sleep?"

He nodded. "One last kiss though," he said, leaning in again.

This kiss was more intense- this time he ran his hands up and down my back- and they occasionally slipped under the hem of my shirt, stroking my lower back. He moved his lips downwards to my neck and I managed to stammer, "Ron, I need to sleep."

He pulled away, grinning.

"Okay," I said, looking very flustered. "Goodnight, Ron."

He smirked. "Goodnight princess," he said, brushing his lips against my temple before he left.

**What am I going to do about Ron?**

_I don't know._

--

The next week was very odd, I hadn't seen Harry and Ron at all. I didn't know what was going on, until Dave had mentioned that some Auror trainees were handpicked to go to the former war sites.

Why didn't they tell me?! Why couldn't they at least owl about what's been going on, or at least visit before they left?

Needless to say, I was _furious_.

He walked in my dormitory a week after; I didn't even get up to say hello.

"Hi princess!" he said joyously.

"Where have you been for the last week?" I asked icily. Not that I needed to know.

"Princess.. I thought you heard," he said weakly.

"No, I didn't hear!" I flared. "I didn't know until a few days after, when I was told that you were chosen to go to the war sites. Why didn't you tell me in any way?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't- it slipped my mind, I- "

"Okay.. I know I've been pushing you to excel, but.. has this taken a higher priority than me?" I asked quietly.

"_What_ are you talking about?" he exploded. "It was just a week in England! Harry and I had to go there! And why aren't you as mad at him?!"

"I just needed you to inform me where you went, because I was worried!" I wailed.

"Well, you're not my mum! So stop annoying me!" he said angrily, stalking out of my dormitory before I could react.

**What the _bloody_ hell just happened?!**

I sat down at the kitchen counter in shock.

Five minutes later, he walked through my door _again_.

I walked up to him, and without thinking about it, I slapped him. Hard.

"What was that for?" he yelped, rubbing his cheek.

"If you don't want me caring for you, then fine! Don't bother!" I yelled. This has honestly been the most furious I have ever been. "Now get out before I make you!"

"Princess! Hermione! Love!" he said pleadingly as I pushed him out my door.

At the word 'love', my temper flared even more.

"Go- _AWAY_!" I shrieked, slamming the door in his face.

I burst into tears, leaning against the door as he was banging his fists onto it. I was lucky that the wards on all the dormitories were strong enough to withstand breaking-in charms, so he couldn't try anything.

I sat into a heap in front of the door, staring at the carpet. He left after a while; thank goodness.

For the rest of the evening, I lay awake, pondering.

How could I have let things get out of hand?

Why do I always fight with Ron? Aren't we supposed to be happy? We've been best friends since school. Okay, we always had fights, but not like these.

Then in a flash, it came to me.

He's not Blaise. You've been looking for someone to replace him, but you never have. 

**But I thought I was happy with Ron..**

_You were, for a bit. But he can't compare to Blaise._

With that revelation, I cried myself to sleep.

--

Hi guys!!:D Next chapter is bittersweet for me- it's squee-worthy.. but then again, it's the second to the last chapter.XD It's sort of the ending, so that's where I leave you to decide if that's good enough or if one more sequel is okay:P

Reviews, which I love as much as SPIDERMAN!! The trailer for Spiderman3 came out, and if you haven't seen it yet, here's the link- just get rid of the spaces:)

http:// www. ifilm. com/ presents/ spiderman3

Anyways, REVIEWS!!.. I still can't believe I made a hundred!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!XD

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yeah, I heart JK!!XD Aww, thanks for thinking I rock- I'm just a nerd, haha..:P

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Yay, I'm happy you're not grounded anymore!!:P HeheXD Yeah, well AIM is still pissing me offTT I open it after a decade, and then it won't let me do anything- isn't that weird??:?

Hawaiian-Rachael: Oh, next chapter is even better.. mysterious grin.. :)

rent-serenity: Yeah, Blaise is such a coffee addict it's cute:P I hope the ending is to your liking!!:D

Un Petit Diable: Ah, wait and see..:P No, nothing really bad will happen:) The next one's the second to the last chapter- oh no!!TT Aww, thanks for the vote of support!!:D Yeah, isn't it cool??XD

ScaryStar: We get to see that soon!! Yayyyy!!:D At long last..

Cande-dhrmspotter: I'm happy you thought the same thing I did, hehe:P This is also one of my favorite chapters- next chapter is the best ever!!.. At least I hope so??:D WahahahaXD

Queen of Serpents: Don't worry, I'll get you out!! I'll just act as Blaise-crazy as you were!!XD Wahahaha:P Anyways yeah.. but it's better than Lovefool in a way..:D

Black Flower Of Slytherin: Yes he is!!:D Aw, don't worry about not reviewing, it's okay:) Haha, well you know teachers- complete psychosXD

You guys know the drill!!:P See you next chapter (my absolute favorite!!:D)


	17. Chapter 17

It was our eighth-month anniversary. I made dinner and dressed up, though I wasn't in the mood to. Ron showed up with a bouquet of pink tulips and a smile, kissing me on the forehead as I opened the door for him. I smiled but dropped it as he walked into the kitchen before me, fretting about his reaction.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" he asked concernedly before he sat down at the table.

"I.. yes Ron, there is," I said, trying to keep my tears at bay.

_Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time_

_There's something wrong here there can be no denying_

_One of us is changing or maybe we've just stopped trying_

'I'm in love with someone else. I tried so hard to love you but failed miserably, I'm so sorry for leading you on.'

"This isn't working.. I'm tired of trying when it's obvious you won't."

"What?!" Ron yelped. "What are you saying?!"

_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late _

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Something inside has died and I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

"Ron, we fight all the time and it's taxing. When I'm not fighting with you, we seem to be so happy, but it's usually the calm before the storm. I'm tired of trying to make things better when you always find something wrong. My grades have slipped because of the stress."

"Oh, so you're saying I'M stressful? What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked defensively.

_It used to be so easy living here with you_

_You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do_

_Now you look so unhappy and I feel like a fool_

"You are the most high-maintenance person ever! Not appearance-wise, but I can't keep up with you. You fret over why I can't come and see you, or let you know what's going on-"

"That was because I hadn't seen you for a week! I was worried about you! Okay, so you're mad! But when I don't owl you a goodnight _every night_, you fly off your broom! Can't you see how hard this is?" I argued, tears threatening to fall.

_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late _

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Something inside has died and I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

He saw and automatically moved closer.

"No, please don't. You're not making things easier," I said shakily as I brushed my tears away with the back of my hand.

"What can we do to make things better?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"I don't know Ron, but this isn't working."

_There'll be good times again for me and you_

_But we just can't stay together don't you feel it too_

_Still I'm glad for what we had, and how I once loved you_

"Well, we fight all the time anyways- I can't say I'm not tired of that either," he growled. "It's always a row, then makeup the next day."

He turned to walk out the door, but before he did he asked quietly.

"Did you ever love me Hermione?"

"Yes, I did. But I don't think it's there anymore- the fight went out of me."

_And it's too late, baby, now it's too late _

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Something inside has died and I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

He whispered something odd before he walked out of my door.

"One day fine, the next not.. you can take this love to go.."

--

Ron and I didn't speak to each other for 2 months. For some reason, I felt huge relief at breaking off things with him. It helped me think deeply about what I wanted to do with my life, which were mainly: finish my training, make up with him as friends, tell Blaise how I feel and take driving lessons so I could get around in England.

Like I could ever tell Blaise how I felt about him.

First of all, I'm too much of a coward to go and do that. There's just something about him that scares me, but I like it at the same time.

Second, I didn't want to hurt Little Miss Perfect by telling him I loved him- she would get into a row with him over that, and that would also hurt him and I didn't want to take that chance.

Third, I didn't want him to gloat that he had made Hermione Granger fall for him. The humiliation would be too much to bear, to see him laugh in my face and say, "Well, what made you think I _loved_, much less _liked_ you in the first place?"

Nonetheless, I decided to try and track him down.

--

I found him in a wizarding teen magazine I discovered in the library. There was an article on him being a rich successful kid, working as a Healer at St. Mungos, who put up his own business at the age of 17, a Spanish café in England of all things.

There was an additional tidbit- it mentioned his equally successful girlfriend, who to my dismay (until now) was also studying here.. and that plans of a marriage were not far off.

The picture seemed to be mocking me- it was of him scooping her up into his arms.

My heart beat so fast, I thought I would have a cardiac arrest.

Tears fell onto the paper and smudged their smug faces as I poured my heart out onto it.

Then someone pulled me into his arms.

"Let go of me," I croaked. I pushed him away, not caring if he saw my tears.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping away my tears.

I just couldn't believe it; it was just too surreal.

"You have a girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. Please, let go." I said sadly. I pulled out of his arms and tried walking away. But that was before he gripped my arm.

"Love.." he said softly.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Bloody hell.

_Is he nutters? _

"If anyone sees you with me, you're ruined." I said sharply.

"You may not be my girlfriend, but you're someone who's been and is still close to me. Now tell me what's wrong. I am not leaving until you tell me," he said.

"Not here," I shook my head.

We walked to my dormitory, where Faye was more than happy to give us privacy. All the dormitories had Imperturbable Charms, so I wasn't worried. I locked the door and then started making him coffee. My hands were shaking though; the spoon was rattling against the mug so badly that he looked up and said, "Let me just do that, it's okay."

I moved away from the kitchen counter, putting my face in my hands. "Why have I been reduced to such a wreck?" I wailed.

He put his arms around me; I inhaled his woodsy scent. I loved it; Ron's cologne was a bit overwhelming.

"Relax.." he instructed. "Inhale, exhale."

I did just that and started to calm down.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He led me to the sofa and sat me down. "Now, tell me what's wrong," he said, looking at me concernedly.

I sighed. "Ron and I broke up."

"When did this happen?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Two months ago," I said wearily.

He took my hands in his, before kissing the back of each.

I gasped at that and stared at him.

"What did you just do?" I asked him warily.

"I wanted to make you feel better, and I thought that would help," he simply said.

I shook my head sadly. "It's making things worse."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

He had that bewildered look on his face again. If I didn't feel so bad, I would have laughed.

"How so?"

"I.. I.." I stammered. "It's wrong," I said wildly, more to myself than to him.

"Why is it wrong? We're friends," he said wonderingly.

"Because it is!" I stood up furiously. "What's wrong is that.. that.."

"What?" he stood up as well, running his hand through his hair in sheer frustration. "What are you not telling me?"

I exploded. "I love you, okay?! I only realized it when it was too late. I thought I could get over you, but I hadn't. I thought I would be happy with Ron, but I wasn't. So now.." I helplessly raised my hands, as if to say 'what now?'

He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued on. "But it's okay. I've accepted that you and Daphne are happy together, and will get married and have two point five children. But someday, maybe, I will move on. After all, there _are_ lots of guys there.." I trailed off absently.

"Don't talk like that," he said angrily.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**What?**

_This is very bizarre.._

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"The thought of you with all those guys lining up outside your door-" he made a frustrated sound.

"You have Daphne," I said, shrugging. That gesture has grown on me, even though it's so.. so improper.

"Yes, but.."

"Stop that thought," I said quickly. "Don't continue, just don't. Don't don't don't!"

He smiled. "Remember the time when, before you went to Hogsmeade, I fixed your shirt?"

"Yes.." I said cautiously. "Why?"

"You looked just like that one time," he said reminiscently.

FLASHBACK

"_What now?" I whine._

"_You sound like a kid," he said with a small smile._

"_No seriously, what now?" I asked, staring at him._

"_Well if you won't change, at least button it up," he said, reaching for the buttons._

"_Eep!" I squeak as he pulls me toward him to button up my Lacoste polo._

"_Stop!" I say indignantly as he buttoned them all up, being careful not to touch where he wasn't supposed to._

"_All better," he said, stepping back. "Oh, and when you wear that skirt, keep your legs together," he said warningly._

"Well, aren't we cheery," I said, rolling my eyes. "Well, I feel much better, having talked to you."

"I can't say the same," he said bleakly.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Why? Did I transfer all my weariness onto you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, but.. I don't know what to do. There's you, and there's Daphne."

**Is he joking?!**

_I should set him right._

"Well that's easy," I said. "Choose her. She's perfect for you. You two have been friends from way back, you had a crush on her since school, she's pretty and smart and cultured and rich and most important of all, a pureblood. You'd be much better off with her than with me." I enumerated all those points on my fingers.

"But you're different. There's something different about you. You're also pretty, you're also smart, you're a Muggleborn (although I don't care about that).. I don't know about the rest but you're different- you're special, you're.."

"Me," I finished. "Someone you have gotten over already."

"The problem is, I still think about you," he said softly.

I stared at him. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_Now it's confirmed- Blaise Zabini is mental. Call the funny farm!_

"Blaise, you should go to Daphne now, she's probably looking for you.." was all I could say.

He nodded. "You're right. This is wrong, completely wrong."

He hugged me briefly. I treasured this moment, as this would probably be our last, having let go of him for good.

And then he brushed his lips against mine.

I felt tingles everywhere. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him back. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands in his hair, running them through it as he ran his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth and he entered it eagerly; exploring, needing more.

This is so much better than Ron's kisses.

I pulled away, out of breath. I smiled at him; his hair was disheveled and he looked flushed. I suppose I looked the same.

I ran my hand through his hair, fixing it.

"Bye love. See you around.. someday?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

He left, leaving me to my thoughts.

I had fallen asleep, and never had I had such a peaceful evening. It was like all those worries had been put away for good. Okay, I still love him, but I feel better about letting him go.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

--

Hello!!:D Sorry for being a bit late with the update.. it's just that we were out all day. We had testing today for tae kwon do, and I'm happy that's over. Then we went out to eat lunch, sent home money, bought a birthday present and went to my second cousin's partyXD

Whew, longest chapter ever for this story!!TT Aww, I thought I wouldn't like this as much as Lovefool, but I'll miss writing this:P Oh well, there is the third and last one to deal with:D

Anyways, reviews!! Which I love as much as smileys!!:)

roxierose13: Well, just check out the last chapter (next chapter!!TT) and tell me what you thought- I think these scene made the ending better than Lovefool's. Oh, and thanks for reviewing for Lovefool!!:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yea!! Blaise!!XD Wahahahahahaha:P I hope this made up for all the sadness last chapter:)

Un Petit Diable: Haha, Hermione finally had an epiphany!!:P The world _has_ frozen overXD And Ron is just.. well, Ron. Shrugs- I just don't know what to do about him, haha!!:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: All done with that!! Finally- it was a bit pissing reading all their fights. I read the whole thing over at times, and I was a bit annoyed, haha!!:P No random funny chapters though.. maybe in the possible sequel??:D

emptyli'lfirefly: Ahh.. you wanna know my secret??:P I'll give it next chapter at the very end if you're nice..;) HahahaXD But really, doing the story that way was the reason why I had finished Lovefool and not Blast to the Past:D Yeah- Daphne is just too sweet to hate!!TT

IsInGcAuZeIlUv2: Hahaha, well I do have an MSN- rochena9 username:P and YM, if you do use that:P I hope you liked this chapter!;)

Queen of Serpents: Wahahaha!!XD You rule!!:P Go run for president next term and I'll vote!!XD

Hawaiian-Rachael: Hahaha, I really hope this chapter is to your liking..:P Sue me if you don't, heheheXD


	18. Chapter 18: The End

The last week of school, I was sitting in the library when I saw Ron studying alone, for the finals I supposed. Summoning my Gryffindor courage, I walked up to him and sat in front of him.

"Hello Ron," I said quietly.

_We can't play this game anymore but_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Things just can't go on like before but_

_Can we still be friends?_

_We had something to learn_

_Now it's time for the wheel to turn_

_Grains of sand, one by one_

_Before you know it, all gone_

He looked up, and scowled as he saw me. He started gathering his things, but I put my hand on his forearm, stopping him.

"Please listen to what I have to say," I said.

"Why should I? You did all the talking before; why don't _you_ listen to_ me _this time?" he snarled.

I calmly sat down. His eyes popped out.

With a small smirk, I figured that he wouldn't think I'd just sit and listen.

_Let's admit we made a mistake but_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Heartbreak's never easy to take but_

_Can we still be friends?_

_It's a strange, sad affair_

_Sometimes seems like we just don't care_

_Don't waste time feeling hurt_

_We've been through hell together_

He sighed and sat down.

"Hermione, I.. I-"

Well, so much for listening to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. You were right; we would be bickering all the time; if not, snogging each other's brains out. It wasn't balanced; it was too little or too much. It's okay though, at least now we know we aren't meant to be," he said seriously.

_Can we still be friends?_

_Can we still get together sometimes?_

_Can we still be friends?_

_You know that life will still go on_

_We awoke from our dream_

_Things are not always what they seem_

_Memories linger on_

_It's like a sweet, sad, old song_

I gaped at him.

"I didn't know you could be so.. rational," I said in shock.

He laughed.

"And.. I hoped we could be friends like before- it'd be such a shame. We've been best friends for seven years, and we let something like this ruin all that? So, can we go back to the way we were?"

I sat back thoughtfully, my hand on my chin.

"Hm.. back to all the petty bickering, helping you with anything and everything, the nagging.."

I saw him hold his breath.

"Yes."

We both stood up in a business-like fashion, but hugged each other instead of shaking each other's hand.

_Can we still be friends?_

_Can we still get together sometimes?_

_Can we still be friends?_

_You know that life will still go on_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Can we still get together sometimes?_

_Can we still be friends?_

_You know that life will still go on_

We went to look for Harry, who was pleasantly surprised at us making up. We took pictures around the school and stayed together for the rest of the day. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

--

Harry, Ron and I decided to take the plane back to England instead of International Apparition. I laughed so hard when they both said they liked the plane and declared it their favorite method of travel.

Before we left, we said goodbye to all our classmates, with whom we had been really close. Faye, Diane and I exchanged addresses and promised to visit each other.

Needless to say, we took a lot of photos then, that made me buy another photo album just for this year.

We got on the plane and immediately requested something to drink, flipping through the plane channels.

Ron, now knowing how to select movies or shows, chose to watch MTV, of all things. Harry chose a certain movie, and while watching it was cursing the screen and Muggles for being too violent.

"What is it, Harry?" I hissed, him being in between Ron and I.

"Look at the screen!" he said angrily, but still didn't look away.

I let out a small scream as I saw the man pull the girl's eye out.

"Damn these Muggles for being too inventive! Even Voldemort didn't resort to this much torture!" he yelped, hiding his face behind his hands, but his eyes were still peeking out from underneath.

"Stop watching then!" I almost shrieked in horror, not being able to tear my gaze from the screen.

"I can't!" he wailed.

We ended up finishing the movie, Ron laughing at us for looking so freaked out.

As the plane was landing, I looked back on the past year.

I hope that when I get back to England, things will be much better- meaning I will get over Blaise for good.

But after that kiss, I don't think I will.

--

Waaaahh!! The end!!:P Oh well, it's been decided that I am doing one more sequel:D Just give me a week to work on it and I'll be upating in no time!!:P Oh, and the movie Harry was cursing was Hostel, heheXD Hostel was freaky- but it's stupid to make Hostel 2, don't you think??:?

What I learned from writing this:

1) Just write whatever you feel- just go by instinct.:D

2) Reviews are the sweetest things ever!!:P I love them and all of you so:P

3) When writing fanfiction, the easiest thing to do is this. (Take note, this is why I update so fast!!:D) What you do is, you decide where the story is going- write a bit of the start and a bit of the end; just enough so you have a decent idea. Then think of some big events that will occur in the story, and write those in, but just a summary. Then fill in all the blanks:P That works for me, I hope it does for you guys too!!:)

Songs Used in Iris- AKA the Soundtrack:

Vacation- Vitamin C

Girl Next Door- Saving Jane

Help Me- Mandy Moore

Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer

You Oughta Know- Alanis Morissette

Do You Really Want to Hurt Me- Culture Club

You've Got A Friend in Me- Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett

This Love- Maroon 5

Where Do Broken Hearts Go- Me First and the Gimme Gimmes

It's Too Late- Carole King

Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

Can We Still Be Friends- Mandy Moore

Reviews, which I love as much as Justin Timberlake's music!

emptyli'lfirefly: WahahahaXD Gave my writing style to you, hope it works:D

kisforkathryn: Aww, thanks- that's what I think of it too:P Thanks for reading Lovefool!!:)

Delilah Evans: The end!! Hehe.. the third story is something you have to watch out for, though;) I'll PM you when I start uploading that:P

Monnbeam: Thank you!!:D

Dagmara: Hahaha I hope this was okay, but there's always the third story:P

Cande-dhrmspotter: Yes, they will- finally!!:D How that happens is a mystery..;) HahahaXD And Blaise is pretty messed upTT Oh well, the third story is going to be fun- tons of Blaise:D

dilaimar: Ron was annoying, which is why I had Hermione dump him, hahaha!! At least they made up:) The Golden Trio isn't broken up, yay!! Well Blaise and Hermione.. we'll see in the sequel:D

Un Petit Diable: Yes, finally she can feel at ease- problem is, Daphne's still in the picture:P Nope, we have to wait for the sequel, hehXD

ScaryStar: Yes- and that is why I love this chapter so:D

EtoileQuiRit: Yes, I will give the sequel a happy ending, having had Hermione suffer so much, hahaha!!XD Oh wow, you read Lovefool straight??:? That was amazing!!:D I feel loved, heheXD I'll go check out your fics, I don't really mind the ships:P

rent-serenity: Yes, now it's time for Blaise to start thinking straight- haha!!:D And he had better:P

Hawaiian-Rachael: Well, it will finally be two-sided next story- but it won't be as quick as you'll hope it to be- wrinkles nose. Of course, before they get their happy ending I have to give them a few more headaches, hahaha!!XD

Queen of Serpents: Aww, and I thought that chapter was fluffy enough.. NOT!! I'm going to make up for that soon, you'll see:P

Padfoot's Sidekick: Yes, and that is exactly why I love this chapter!! They're a maybe!!:D And yes, Draco is in the next and last one.:D I missed him, haha!!XD He's going to be so funny in it;)

Thank you _so much_ to everyone who reviewed, namely 

kisforkathryn, Delilah Evans, Cande-dhrmspotter, dilaimar, Un Petit Diable, ScaryStar, EtoileQuiRit/roxierose13, rent-serenity, Hawaiian-Rachael, Queen of Serpents, Padfoot's Sidekick, emptyli'lfirefly, IsInGcAuZeIlUv2, Black Flower Of Slytherin, like-clockwork, Little Flower Princess, Monnbeam, Dagmara, Black-rose23, and maxtreme225:P

Thank you soo much to everyone!! You reviewed every chapter, I couldn't thank you enough.:D Maybe with a happy ending in the next one??:D

Thanks to everyone who put added my story to their favorites list:

Black Flower Of Slytherin, EtoileQuiRit, IsInGcAuZeIlUv2, Lilshel, Little Flower Princess, badgurl5, kisforkathryn and like-clockwork!!:D

And thanks to everyone who put my story on their alert list:

Autumn's-Smile, Bitter-Sweet-Love62, Black Flower Of Slytherin, EtoileQuiRit, Hawaiian-Rachael, MelAnn1583, ThE NiGht's DaRk StaR, Un Petit Diable, bloodydreams, dilaimar, heavilybroken, maxtreme225, pInk coOkiE, rent-serenity and starangel2183!!:P

Please let me know how I did in this story- what you liked, what you didn't- if there's anything I could work on.. I'm going to be working the hardest on the last one!!:P

The sequel is most probably coming out in a week:P Tentative title is True, hehXD I'll PM you all, of course:P Oh, and if you want to contact me, I have a YM and MSN username:) rochena9 is what I use for both of them, okay??:D Byee and see you all in the last one!!:D


End file.
